Síndrome de Estocolmo
by Suzuki Mirai
Summary: Kurosawa Kanta es el nuevo objetivo. Un grupo de 5 talentosos adolescentes con ciertas capacidades que se hallan por sobre la media, son los encargados de secuestrarlo. En medio de esta estresante situación se darán a conocer rencillas del pasado, sentimientos escondidos, celos y amores no correpondidos. Acompaña a Saburou, Shirou, Gorou, Nana y Daisuke en esta historia [Yaoi]
1. PRÓLOGO

**Esta es una historia original. Si hay alguna acercamiento o similitud con algo existente, les juro que es coincidencia. Los personajes son míos y la trama también... [Creo que a eso me refiero con que sea original... no ando muy brillante estos días]  
><strong>**Espero que me acompañen en esta historia. Se que he estado un poco ausente estos meses, pero es porque la universidad está absorbiendo mi energía y mi interés en todo lo que con anterioridad me hacia feliz [frase depresiva]  
>Bueno, eso... cualquier cosa agradecía que me lo hiciesen saber... Para los que la lean, muchas gracias.<br>Suzuki Mirai**

**Prólogo**

_Han pasado tantos años, ocho para ser exacto… y aun así mi alma no ha podido hallar consuelo._

Hoy es un día como aquel, como ese día que extrañamente te hizo mirar con nostalgia por la ventana, ensimismado en supiera Dios qué cosa… como si presintieras que ese día sería distinto a los demás.

Si, hoy me recuerda mucho _ese _día, cuando me pediste que me situara en la ventana, a tu lado y quisiste que te relatara la forma que la cual nos conocimos. Aun cuando esa historia la recordaras bien, aun cuando te la hubiese contado mil y una veces, aun cuando la narración ya sonase más a un monólogo que un recuerdo, yo siempre cumplía tu petición, pues el hecho de tenerte a mí lado, divisando tu fantasmagórico y perfecto reflejo era y seguirá siendo por siempre un tesoro invaluable. El sentir tu destellante mirada en mi persona como si no existiese nada más interesante en el mundo que la forma en que mi boca modulaba cada palabra, la melosa y sutil expresión con la que recibía cada una de mis frases, esa perfecta sonrisa que impacientaba mi espíritu y me hacía desear con más ímpetu la tierna flor de loto que eran tus labios… ¡Ah! Cuánto pagaría por poder regresar el tiempo justo a ese preciso momento y disfrutar una vez más de aquellos destellantes ojos que mermaban la obscuridad que intentaba apoderarse de mi alma por esos años…

Hoy es un día de invierno y como nunca, siento el frio de mi solitaria existencia. El hecho de mirar por la ventana y perder la vista en esa inexpresiva careta que me regala mi propio reflejo, hace que caiga en la cuenta de cuan doloroso es el continuar sin ti, de lo gris que se ha tornado la vida sin la presencia de tu refulgente persona, de lo inverosímil que es el pensar una solución a lo ya acaecido, de lo insulso e infantil que era mi pensamiento al idealizar que seriamos siempre dos… que ya mas nada nos volvería a separar.

"La vida es una caja de sorpresas"…Si, creo que tenías razón, la vida nos deparó eventos que superaron mis expectativas, mis pensamientos lógicos y racionales, mi analítica forma de pensar.

-No sabes cuánto te extraño… - dije en un susurro inconscientemente, plantando con delicadeza la palma de mi mano en ese lado de vidrio en donde en innumerables ocasiones se reflejó tu rostro.-Todo está muy oscuro sin ti… -. Pequeñas gotas comenzaron a golpear el vidrio. La lluvia había hecho su aparición en la obra y con ella, también aparecieron esos mundanos sentimientos que carcomen mis entrañas cada día que pasa: Culpabilidad y Frustración.

El cielo solloza, escribiendo gota a gota la sinfonía más deprimente y siniestra que en mi vida había oído y mis ojos acompañando la sonata, escriben su propia composición llena de tu recuerdo, de tormento, delirio y desolación, llena de sueños incompletos, de esperanzas muertas, llena de _ese día…_ el día en que decidiste dejarme perpetuamente.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: DAISUKE

**CAPÍTULO 1: DAISUKE**

_04 de Abril – 2006 [Hace aproximadamente 8 años atrás]_

Creía que el volver mi país solo me haría recordar esa denigrante parte de mi vida, esa que está cargada de recuerdos oscuros, de soledad y desprecio por mi vida... pero me equivoqué.

Han pasado siete largos años en donde me alejé de esa situación y pude así quitarme ese manto de obscuridad que ceñía mi cuerpo y mi espíritu, consiguiendo que estos crecieran como nunca. Aprendí de mis errores y me deshice de todas esas rememoraciones que me estigmatizaban... Bueno, de casi todas.

Pensé que había pasado tiempo de sobra para poder mermar eso que sentía y que siento... pero volví a errar. Intente engañar a mi corazón... qué iluso fui. Pensé que podría ser solo una confusión de niño... pero ya he cumplido 18 años y esta extraña sensación por él no cesa. Pensé que tal vez alejándome unos años, acallaría mis irracionales emociones… pero lo que conseguí fue que se afianzasen mucho más a mi corazón, rebozándolo de esa pasión prohibida.

Su nombre es Saburou. Él fue el hombre que hizo de mí una persona cuando yo solo vagaba por las calles, siendo no más que la escoria de la sociedad... Él es el responsable de centenares de mis penurias y también de la dulce locura romántica que aqueja mi cordura, él es... él es mi primer y único amor.

Resoplé por lo alto tanto por mis pensamientos como por el fastidio que me causaba la postal que me recibía a estas horas de la mañana.

-Rayos... hay muchísima gente, cómo es que voy a poder...- mi boca guardo silencio en el acto. En medio de la multitud que abarrotaba el aeropuerto, entre la exaltada gente y la emoción del reencuentro se hallaba él. Tan indiferente y serio como siempre, con aquel psicodélico corte que escondía gran parte de su inmutado rostro y cargando en su mano izquierda un sencillo cartel que recitaba "Daisuke", mi nombre.

Saburou había venido a recogerme... ¡cuán dichoso me sentía!

-Sa...- mi boca estaba seca, mi voz era casi inaudible y la emoción del momento me estaba desbordando.  
>Caminé hacia él lo más rápido que pude, sin reflejar desesperación en mí actuar. Él aún no se percataba de mi presencia ¿me reconocerá?<p>

-Saburou-san...- mi corazón latía tan rápido que pensé que podía desfallecer en cualquier momento por el solo hecho de tener su mirada en mí. Aquellos ojos que siempre los vi de las protectoras alturas, ahora me observan indefensos desde lo bajo, evidenciando cierta extrañeza y recelo ante mi presencia.

-¿Daisuke? - ¡Dios! esa voz profunda diciendo tan indiferentemente mi nombre... el castigo más dulce que mis oídos pudieron haber recibido.- vaya que has creci...- no lo soporté, no pude más. Ahogué sus palabras de bienvenida con un estrecho abrazo, lleno de mis sentimientos, lleno de esto nuevo que soy, lleno de mi deseo por él, de mi pasión por su ser, de mi ansia por su esencia...

-¡Daisuke, basta! ¡Me haces daño!- dijo mi interlocutor, haciendo que me separase de él rápidamente -Debes aprender a controlarte... nuevamente ¡Vaya! Veo que ha cambiado más tu apariencia que tu personalidad...- dijo seriamente Saburou-san, al tiempo que alisaba su peinado y ordenaba su sweater que mis manos habían desarreglado.

-Mis disculpas Saburou-san... - dije reverenciándome.-… pero mi autocontrol fue sobrellevado por la alegría de verle nuevamente.- Levanté mi cabeza lentamente para volver a mirarle. Él ya estaba volteando para iniciar el camino de salida del aeropuerto, intentando esconder lo que me pareció fue una leve sonrisa... ¿me lo abre imaginado? ¿Saburou… sonriendo?

- Sigue mi paso, no te esperaré eternamente... Daisuke.- esa frase para mi tuvo un doble sentido...  
>- Ni yo tampoco, Saburou...- respondí más para mí que para él.<p>

Su pequeña aunque elegante figura se hizo espacio entre la multitud con tal gracia que era un espectáculo el solo observarle. A diferencia de mi persona, que aun cuando casi media los dos metros de altura, mi presencia era completamente irrelevante para el común de la gente y que unido a mí ya asumida torpeza no hizo más que conseguir una serie de insultos y unos cuantos "lo siento" de mi parte.

-Es mi idea o tu torpeza creció con tu cuerpo…- dijo irónicamente Saburou, luego de que por fin pudiese dar con él en la salida del aeropuerto. Un taxi nos estaba esperando… Era irreal cada suceso que vivía en aquel momento: mi país, mi gente, Saburou… mi familia… mi hogar, nuevamente vería mi hogar, al que he añorado por tanto tiempo.

El cielo me sonreía, la vida me sonreía… La dicha expelía por mis poros.

Una mañana otoñal un tanto particular me daba la bienvenida. El ambiente se hallaba templado, pero una sutil y gratificante brisa hacia que el día fuese categóricamente perfecto. La luz del sol, cobijada con algunas amenazantes nubes, me irradiaba de aquella inconmensurable energía que hacía tiempo mi piel no había recibido… muy bien lo dejaba en claro mi nívea tez... Y ese exquisito aroma a tierra húmeda que cargaban las calles solo me hacían pensar una cosa: **_si esto es un sueño, no me despierten._**

-Daisuke… ¿Quieres llegar a casa o es que todavía te quedan energías para llegar caminando?- me dijo Saburou despertándome de aquella mínima introspección. Él ya se hallaba montado en la parte trasera del automóvil, mientras que el conductor esperaba con el portamaletas abierto a que lo despabilara y le facilitara de una vez por todas de mi equipaje.

-¡Ah! Mil perdones. Es que yo… no piense que estoy… Vengo llegando hace unas horas y…- ¿Qué forma de expresarme era esa?

-Calma chico. Esa expresión de alegría nostálgica la veo todos los días...- me dijo el conductor gentilmente, mientras cargaba mis maletas en el auto.- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste fuera?

- Siete años.- dije ¿Tan evidente era mi expresión?

-¡Vaya! Me temo que tiene que haber sido duro para un chico tan joven como tu…- el anciano conductor me sonrió como intentando expresar cuan compadecido a causa de situación.

-No sabe cuánto lo fue…- El conductor había hallado mi herida abierta. Hay cosas que había pretendido dejar atrás, pero veo que me faltará tiempo y empeño para poder olvidarlas.

-Son experiencias de vida, hijo…- dijo, cerrando el portaequipaje.- Te ayudará a tomar decisiones en el futuro. Te hace crecer de corazón y de mente.

-Eso fue lo que me dijeron el día que me marché…- dije, mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de auto.- Si no me sacrificaba de esa forma, quizás mi familia ya no existiese.- En se momento fue la mejor decisión.

-¿Cómo te llamas, hijo?

-Daisuke…

-¡Daisuke! ¡Vaya nombre! – dijo el conductor, riendo por lo bajo – "El que socorre, el salvador" Tu nombre inspira a tu espíritu, Daisuke…- el hombre de cándido rostro se acercó a mí y me dedicó unas últimas palabras antes de que ambos subiésemos al automóvil.

-Chico, a_ veces, por el bien de otros uno puede hacer grandes sacrificios, no por alguna recompensa sino más bien por significado que eso implicará… La carne puede ser frágil, pero el temple de tu esencia es eterna._- Luego de eso, el hombre dio la vuelta, subió al coche, esperó a que yo hiciese lo mismo y partió sin más, en el más puro silencio.

-Te ves cansado…- dijo Saburou, rompiendo la quietud que embargaba el viaje hasta casa.

-S-si… No he dormido muy bien estos días, además no se me dan muy bien los viajes en avión.- Lo que decía en parte era verdad, pues más que cansado me encontraba pensativo. Aun rondaban en mi mente las palabras del ahora silente conductor. Esas palabras profundas y cargadas de una significancia mística me hicieron cuestionarme cuán importante fue mi sacrificio para con mi familia.

-Deberías dormir Daisuke. Lo digo porque cuando llegues a casa, los demás querrán que tu…

-Sí, ya entiendo… - Mi pasión por Saburou solo tenía un momento de flaqueza y ese era cuando comenzaba a sermonearme… ¿Es que aun luego de verme así como estoy, luego de tanto tiempo aún sigue viéndome como un niño pequeño? Creo ya tener los años suficientes como para darme cuenta de las cosas obvias y las no tan obvias que acontecen en mi vida. Es cierto, aún tengo algún grado de inmadurez que me juega en contra en momentos importantes, pero ¡vamos! No creerá que podrá tratarme como un adolescente durante toda mi existencia… 

-No seas irrespetuoso… -Ahí va de nuevo.

-Perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer Burou-san…- agregué de la forma más ridículamente infantil que conseguí… _¿Burou-san? ¿Acaso no era así como le llamaba cuando era pequeño? Demonios… creo que lo hice enojar._

-Deténgase en la esquina…- dijo seriamente Saburou. Intenté cruzar mi mirada y la suya, pero éste la tenía perdida en la ventana de automóvil, evadiéndome completamente. No me replicó, no se exaltó, no agregó palabra alguna, solo esperó a que el chofer respondiera a su pedido.

-Saburou-san…-alargué mi mano para así llegar a hacer contacto con él, como fuese… pero fue imposible. El coche aún no se detenía por completo y Saburou ya hacia abandono de este.

-¡Cuidado chico! ¡Te puedes hacer daño!- dijo el chofer parando rápidamente el coche.- ¡En qué estás pensando!- Saburou se acercó hasta la ventanilla del anciano hombre y acercándole unos cuantos billetes y un papel que recitaba una frase, agregó:

-El dinero por el viaje y la dirección adonde tiene que llevarlo. Gracias de antemano.- dicho eso me observó furtivamente, antes de desaparecer entre el gentío que atochaba las calles aledañas.

¿Qué rayos fue esa mirada? ¿Qué esta sensación de culpa insana que me está abrasando el corazón? ¿Qué es este pesar ajeno que me transmitiste? ¿Qué te hice, Saburou? ¿Qué me escondes? ¿Por qué te vas? Mil preguntas y con ellas tan solo una respuesta se me viene a la mente: El tiempo nos ha convertido en unos conocidos-desconocidos.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: SABUROU

**CAPÍTULO 2: SABUROU **

-¡Burou-san! ¡Burou-san! Mira el dibujo que hice para ti...- Un pequeño y delgado chiquillo, de cabellera alocada y actitud más bien extrovertida, se acercaba rápidamente, regalándome una amplia sonrisa.

-Daisuke, no corras podrías...- Mi advertencia fue tardía. El chico tropezó con una de sus agujetas y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡Daisuke!- Me acerqué rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba él. Mi preocupación exaltó mis latidos y casi pierdo mi compostura, pero esos perezosos ojos azulinos rebosantes de lágrimas, aun expresando un sensato dolor, me dieron a entender que todo estaba bien. Sin decir más, me aquel chiquillo me miró y estiró su delgado y magullado brazo para así entregarme su dichoso dibujo.

-El de la cara triste y el cabello como pájaro eres tú. El otro, soy yo...- Siempre me causaba alegría ver aquellos infantiles dibujos, sobre todo cuando jugaba irónicamente con la realidad.

-es perfecto Daisuke... gracias. Lo guardaré junto a los otros...

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas! Este es especial... ¿acaso no ves lo especial que es?

-A qué te refieres, es igual a los...-No, me equivocaba, no era igual a los demás...

-En este solo estamos tú y yo...-dijo sonriente el ingenuo muchacho.  
>-Y así será siempre, Daisuke... -Fueron mis palabras de respuesta a tamaña afirmación.<p>

Gran pecado el mío. El mentirle un niño no tiene perdón. Si yo hubiese sabido lo que acontecería esa misma tarde, no hubiese hecho nunca esa promesa, no hubiese querido por nada del mundo romper tu corazón e ingenuidad de niño.

Quien iba a pensar que después de ese fatídico día no tendría la chance de verte nuevamente sino hasta 7 años después, cuando ese pequeño niño que deje partir fuese avasallado por la alta y fornida figura de un hombre, de un desconocido, del actual Daisuke, ese que inconscientemente aun refleja en sus pupilas la cruda realidad de ese día, esa realidad que me condena y me absorbe... _Aun puedo escucharte, aún logro hacerlo…_

**_¡No! ¡No! ¡No me lleven! ¡Burou-san! ¡Qué hice! ¿Hice algo malo? ¡Burou-san, no entiendo que he hecho...! Perdóname ¿sí? No lo volveré a hacer Burou-san… Lo juro, pero no dejes que me lleven ¡SABUROU-SAN!_**

-¡Dios!... Por favor, haz que olvide ese día, de una vez por todas...- supliqué entre lágrimas, sentado en una banca a tan solo unas cuadras de la casa en donde tal vez Daisuke ya haya llegado. – Por favor, ya no quiero volver a ver aquella expresión de desesperación nunca más… No quiero volver a ver esa expresión en Daisuke, nunca más.

-Y yo no quiero que sigas teniendo remordimientos por una decisión que escapaba de tus manos. Daisuke debía marchar para irónicamente seguir a nuestro lado, de otra forma el gobierno se hubiese hecho de él y a un orfelinato hubiese ido a parar…- _Por qué rayos siempre era él quien me encontraba en los peores momentos._

-Otra vez con esa excusa barata... Tu siempre queriendo ver el vaso medio lleno en todo tipo de situaciones. Daisuke era mi responsabilidad y tú, Shirou, me lo arrebataste, lo quitaste de mis brazos y lo convertiste en un extraño para mí…

-Era la mejor opción…

-¡ERA TU OPCIÓN! ¡NUNCA ESTUVE DE ACUERDO CON ELLA!

-No veías con claridad la situación en ese momento. El sentimentalismo por el chiquillo había enceguecido tu prodigio modo de pensar. Tu lógica se arruinaba, fue por eso que el plan falló, fue por eso que Daisuke corrió peligro. Si quieres sentir remordimiento, pues piensa criteriosamente y siente culpa por el punto que verdaderamente gatilló todo este embrollo desde un principio: Lo que te separó de Daisuke no fue tu debilidad… lo que te separó de Daisuke fue ese perturbador sentimiento que te ha mantenido inerte e infectado por estos últimos años.

-De qué hablas…- La perspicacia de Shirou era de temer, eso era sabido por cualquiera. Ciertamente nunca había funcionado con mi persona… hasta ahora.

-Saburou, sería una torpeza de mi parte tener que tomar el rol de tu consciencia. Si tú nunca fuiste franco contigo mismo, el problema de tu descontento eterno solo se solucionará cuando tu mente se conecte completamente con tu antiguo sentir. Ahora, si mi maquiavélico plan tuvo suerte de concretarse, mis palabras recién dichas, que se las lleve el viento y que tus oídos se hagan los sordos, pero si mi plan ha fallado, solo te diré **_tú ganas_** **_ y mil perdones._**

-Shirou, qué fue…- Mi entendimiento ante lo dicho por Shirou era casi nulo. Pero… hubo algo dentro de mí que estalló inconscientemente al oír esas palabras. En mi se había iniciado, luego de siete años de paz, una guerra entre el deseo y la lógica.

-No me interesa saber qué es lo que piensas acerca de lo que te dije, yo solo di mi parecer del tema que hablabas a altavoz de forma irresponsable. Es mejor que te apresures, los demás no saben dónde estamos y por la forma en que ha vibrado mi móvil, Daisuke ya tiene que haber llegado a casa y Gorou no debe reconocerlo. A Nana no debe estarle haciendo gracia su presencia, creerá que con un integrante nuevo en nuestro grupo él será desplazado por completo… ¡Qué sensible es ese chiquillo! Creo que Gorou no ha aprendido nada de los errores del pasado. Ese muchacho es igual de consentido que lo era Daisuke en esos años…- Shirou me observó furtivamente, con una mueca de suficiencia en el rostro.- A favor de Daisuke lo único que rescato es que él tan solo tenía 11 años, mientras que Nana aún después de haber cumplido ya los diez y siete sigue comportándose como lo hacía hace 6 años atrás… Por cierto, Daisuke ¿cómo pudiste reconocerlo?- preguntó Shirou, luego de dar cuenta de aquella reveladora información.

-No pude reconocerle, más bien él me reconoció a mí. Antes de que pudiese siquiera corroborar a quien tenía en frente, se me abalanzó y casi me despedaza...

-Me sorprendió cuando le vi. Fui yo quien le abrió la puerta, le pregunté por ti y… Bueno, me respondió con unas cuantas palabras que lo habías dejado en el camino.- Shirou me observó por unos instantes y agregó:- Sabes Saburou, por mucho que haya cambiado, hay algo que creo nunca cambiará en él…

-Su mirada…- dijimos al unísono.

Los detalles siempre han sido la base de nuestras aptitudes, tanto para Shirou como para mí. Esas mismas similitudes en nuestra hosca y detallista personalidad siempre nos había jugado en contra, pero francamente hablando me emociona el hecho de pensar que una mente tan compleja como la mía puede ser comprendida a tal cabalidad por otra igual, aunque sea una igual de retorcida. Con Shirou podía expresar lo que verdaderamente sentía, mostrarme débil y nunca ser juzgado. Aun cuando me siento indefenso ante su presencia nunca lo he creído un riesgo pues en el cuerpo de Shirou las emociones por cuestionas vividas o relatadas no existe en lo absoluto. Esa poco vivaz mirada está hecha solamente para recibir sentimientos de toda índole, pero tristemente no se hizo para expresar… Shirou es solo el reflejo de las emociones de otros.

-Una última cosa Saburou: Ten cuidado, la obviedad de tus pensamientos se deja ver de forma clara y sin tapujos en esa intensa mirada que dictan tus ojos…- recitó cual poema mí acompañante, observándome fijamente, reflejando la nada en sus gélidos ojos violáceos.

-Eso solo lo ves solo tú. Dominas el arte de la lectura visual…- agregué.

-Yo solo te pongo sobre aviso pues _ya no soy el único_. El recién llegado tiene un potencial mucho más amplio que el mío. Es un monstruo.- _¿Daisuke? ¿Potencial para la lectura visual? Siempre pensé que sería creador logístico como yo…_

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Las dudas comenzaron a apabullar mi atochada mente.

-Claro está Saburou. Su mentalidad lógica sufrió la derrota frente a su instinto de supervivencia. El hecho de llegar a un lugar extraño, en donde la desconfianza se respiraba por doquier, además del deseo de subsistir a como dé lugar hicieron que su expectativa y sentido de vida cambiara del cielo a la tierra… hizo que aquel diamante en bruto haya sido pulido de la forma más cruda pero a la vez, la más eficiente...

-Dime qué ves en él, Shirou.

-No más de lo que puedo ver cuando me miro al espejo. Es un igual, no puedo dar cuenta de sus pensamientos. Para mí, sus ojos solo reflejan sus recuerdos del pasado y los que ya han sido reflejados en él por otras personas. Su presente es difuso y su pensar, un misterio. Lo siento Saburou, pero su autoprotección sobrepasa con creces mis habilidades. Deberás comprenderlo con el tiempo, por tu cuenta.

-Está bien…- dije resignado… _Un hombre hermético. Daisuke, qué es lo que escondes, por qué te proteges. Necesito saber de ti, quiero reencontrarme con aquella expresión infantil que me regalabas cada día. Quiero reencontrarme completamente con mi pasado, que ahora se ha convertido en el presente incierto, lleno de dudas y misterios. _

**-**¿Nos vamos?- dijo Shirou, quien ya se hallaba alejado de mi unos cuantos metros.

-Sí, claro…- respondí, acercándome lentamente hasta mi interlocutor.

La postal de la casona que tenía en frente en la cual habitábamos siempre me había brindado paz y tranquilidad con solo verla. Sin embargo ahora, solo percibía nerviosismo y deseos de salir disparado a esa gran puerta de roble que resguardaba la entrada de mi hogar. Estos ansiosos sentimientos me hacían rememorar esas tardes de secundaria en donde corría desde la escuela con la sola intención de ser recibido por ese dulce y sin igual saludo: _¡Bienvenido a casa, Burou-san!... _Hermosos días que han quedad en el pasado y no volverán. Ya nada volverá a ser como antes. Esos días ya me están sabiendo a olvido y mi consciencia tendrá que asumirlo de una vez por todas.

-Saburou…- Shirou palmeó gentilmente mí hombro, como intentando despertarme de ese ensimismamiento que habían causado mis penosos pensamientos.- Hermano, no sé qué habrá ocurrido en ti, no sé qué ha traído en esas pesadas maletas de recuerdos aquel extraño hombre con mirada inocente, no sé qué hizo contigo… pero tu mirada como nunca es un libro abierto y eso me es gratificante, pues puedo entenderte mucho más de lo que creí hacerlo todos estos años.

-Shirou…- _¿Qué has hecho conmigo, Daisuke?_

-Una frase dentro de mi pecho toma fuerza desde que vi tu rostro compungido con ese fantasma que se ha vuelto corpóreo y tangible: **_La esperanza es el último destello de luz que desaparece en las almas perdidas… _**

- Mi alma no está pérdida…- dije, un tanto molesto. Shirou me respondió con una media sonrisa en los labios, como dándome a entender petulantemente que estaba equivocado.

-No hermano, tu alma ya no está perdida… Ese chiquillo travieso al que esperabas con anhelo la ha encontrado por ti.- Dicho eso y en medio del mutismo pensativo, volvimos Shirou y yo a la casona, él en busca de sus preguntas aun sin responder y yo a disfrutar discretamente de la dicha que llenaba mi cuerpo al ver que por fin mi familia estaba completa.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: NANA

**CAPÍTULO 3: NANA**

La casona estaba siendo atacada por una especie de histeria colectiva. Saburou no estaba por ningún lado, Gorou no cesaba de llamar por teléfono a Shirou, de quien tampoco sabíamos su paradero [Cuando Shirou escuche el sinfín de palabrotas que su hermano le ha dejado en la casilla de mensajes…], mientras yo fui obligado a hacerle compañía a una extraña persona que dice ser alguien que no es, según Gorou.

-¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?- pregunté aun sabiendo la respuesta. Era solo para poder sacarle algunas palabras al callado grandulón que tenía a mi lado. Me pone de los nervios el silencio, además de la intimidante altura y contextura del hombre. Bueno... eso pensaría cualquier persona que estuviese frente a un gorila de más de seis pies de altura [Mido cinco pies y un cuarto]

-Daisuke... por décima vez ¿y tú quién eres? De ti no me recuerdo ¿eres nuevo?- ¿me decía nuevo una persona que recién había llegado? ¿En serio?

-Soy Nana...- dije secamente.

-Uhm... veo que no eres de muchas palabras ¿qué edad tienes? Te ves joven.- El hombre de revuelta y larga cabellera me observaba con una suave sonrisa en los labios... _¡Rayos! ¡Es extremadamente brillante! Quién rayos es este..._

-Diecisiete años...- _Es irritantemente brillante. Me está incomodando su presencia._

-¡Vaya! Pensé que tendrías unos catorce o quince años. Yo tengo dieciocho.

-¡Die-dieciocho! ¡Cómo es que tú...!- No pude controlar mi sorpresa y mi recelo... _Brillante, alto y nada mal parecido ¡Que alguien me diga de donde salió este perfecto engendro!_

-Cómo es que yo qué ¿mi estatura?- dijo, haciendo una línea imaginaria con su mano por sobre su cabeza _¿Mi pregunta era tan obvia?_- Pues... No lo sé la verdad. Tal vez mis padres eran de alta estatura o pueden haber influido los deportes que he practicado. No lo sé la verdad.

-Ah... Claro.- _Solo eso faltaba, que fuese deportista. Supongo que era el "as" del equipo ¿Es que a este lo sacaron de una novela rosa?_

-¿Hace cuánto llegaste a la casona?- me preguntó.

-Seis años... - dije con orgullo.

- Hum... Eso explica por qué no te conozco. Llegaste un año después de mi partida.- _¿De qué rayos hablaba este lunático?_ _¿Un año de su partida?_- Y qué rol... Espera...- ¡Que impresionante! No sé qué ocurrió con él pero su aura resplandeciente se tornó oscura y cargada de algo que no supe definir. No quiero asumirlo, pero me dio algo de miedo.

-Tu rol es... Tú eres el **_Faceless_**

-¿A-algún problema con ello?- _Malas palabras... Malas palabras..._

-Ninguno, al menos no contigo... Es solo que tu existencia me da a entender que yo siempre fui la pieza prescindible del juego.- agregó Daisuke en tono lúgubre. Luego, sonriéndome tristemente se levantó, se despidió con una sutil reverencia y dejó la sala, para luego dirigirse a la puerta de salida, cargando las maletas con las cuales había llegado… _Vaya que tipo, realmente es un lunático._

-¡Hey, espera! ¿A dónde crees que vas? No te iras de esta casa sino hasta cuando Saburou o Shirou se dignen a venir...- exclamó un irritado Gorou, quien aún llevaba el teléfono pegado a la oreja, intentando comunicarse con algunos de los muchachos.

-No te preocupes. Creo que he llegado en el momento equivocado y al lugar equivocado. Mil perdones, no quise importunarlos- dijo Daisuke volviendo a hacer una reverencia.

Me acerqué a Gorou quien se hallaba en silencio, recibiendo las disculpas formales del hombre que hace un momento se encontraba a mi lado. El sentimiento extraño de antes volvió a hacerse de mi pacifica alma _¿Qué es lo que me ocurre con este chico?_

De pronto, un toque suave y seco se hizo escuchar en la puerta. Como Gorou no dio señales de querer moverse hasta ella, comencé a acercarme yo a ella para así abrirla. Nunca pensé que el extraño chico de la cabellera al viento también comenzase a acercársele.

-No chico, aún no. Un toque es: _"Calle sucia. Faceless inseguro"._ Veo que aún no aprendes lo básico ¿eh?- dijo el fornido, obstruyéndome el paso [_Qué se cree este ¿agente secreto?_]. Gorou sorprendido ante las palabras del aparecido, dejo caer el teléfono al suelo, mientras la puerta volvía a hacerse escuchar, pero esta vez fueron dos golpes secos.

-Dos toques: _"Calle limpia. Faceless puede actuar"_- _Es una realidad, este aparecido me hizo nacer el odio… Y no era solo por eso de "yo lo es todo, tú no sabes nada", sino también por… ¡por qué es que Gorou le estaba mirando de esa forma! No les mentiré mi corazón se oprimió y mi quisquillosa mirada solo podía ver esa extrañamente emotiva expresión de MI maestro… Nunca lo he visto mirarme de esa forma, ¡por qué entonces lo hacía con él! ¡Y PORQUÉ CARAJO ESTOY MOLESTO!_

-Daisuke... Has vuelto.- dijo Gorou sonriendo ampliamente… _¡Por qué sonríe!_

-¿Me puedes explicar quién rayos es él?- _¡Carajo! ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta? Bueno… ya lo dejé escapar. Al fin y al cabo no era mi culpa ¿no? Me sentía excluido, fuera de la emoción afeminada del momento… Esto ya me está cabreando… quién es este tipo_

-Él, Nana, es el verdadero Faceless...- dijo el recién llegado Saburou. Daisuke había abierto finalmente la puerta.

-¿El verdadero? Gorou, de qué habla Saburou- dije molesto… _Esto ya me saturó, ¿el aparecido es "el verdadero Faceless"?_

-Nana, esto es solo un mal entendido. Tú eres mi Faceless. Daisuke es el Faceless de Saburou...- _Más y más dudas…_

-Creí que solo debía existir un Faceless en el grupo. No tienen por qué existir más ¡Él no tiene por qué estar aquí!- dije un tanto molesto, observando de forma intensa al impostor que estaba frente a mí, el cual evitaba mi mirada.

-¡Hey, chiquillo consentido! Compórtate de una vez. Tú desconoces lo que ocurrió con Daisuke. Primero entérate de lo sucedido hace siete años y luego enfurrúñate.-_ ¡Ugh! Parece que esta vez si la he cagado… Es la primera vez que veía alguna expresión en Saburou_... _Eso sí dio miedo ¿Qué carajos está sucediendo? ¿Saburou protegiendo al desconocido? Díganme dónde están las cámaras… _

-Saburou-san...- dejó escapar en un emocionado susurro el entrometido Daisuke… _Que tipo tan sentimental._

-¡Vaya! Creí que esto cambiaria con los años de separación, pero veo que como siempre, nadie podrá dirigirle malas palabras a Dai-chan... Quién es el consentido ahora, ¿eh?- dijo Gorou, mirando desafiante a Saburou ¿_Eso se podría tomar como que Gorou está protegiéndome? ¿O es que tanto Daisuke como yo estamos en medio de un pleito de años?_

-Gorou eso fue indiscreto y lo sabes. Te retractarás de esas palabras en unas cuantas horas más. Saburou, iras junto a Daisuke a mostrarle cuál será su habitación y Daisuke... Bienvenido a casa.- dijo Shirou fríamente. Gorou en respuesta a sus palabras, soltó un chasquido con la lengua y se acercó a mi lado sin decir más. Daisuke y Saburou guardaron silencio y dejaron el lugar rumbo a los dormitorios.

Tal como siempre, Shirou me pasó por alto en los comentarios, como si mi existencia fuese nula para sus ojos de pescado _¿Qué le he hecho? ¡Ugh! Cuanto lo detesto._

-¿Volverás a pasarme por alto, Shirou?- Nunca pensé que lo haría. Pensé que como todos los días me evitaría y volvería en silencio a su habitación... Pero creo que este día si tenía ganas de hablar.

-No, creo he guardado silencio por mucho tiempo. Hoy hablaré y quiero que intentes comprender lo que te diré. Te jactas de ser el Faceless del grupo ¿sabes lo que significa serlo?- _Esas estúpidas preguntas retóricas que aunque pudiese no podría responder..._ Shirou me observó y continuó con su perorata.

_-…_ Pues si no lo sabes te lo diré. Faceless es ser la sombra de su Maestro. Faceless es solo el triste reflejo de una mente brillante ¿Sabes porque nunca te dirijo la palabra? Porque el Faceless no existe, no debe ser visto ni identificado por nadie. Si llega a ser considerado por el Maestro o su entorno, el Faceless se convierte en alguien obsoleto... La vida de él debe ser solitaria y silente. Él nunca debe brillar porque es y será una simple sombra, la que cubre en la obscuridad las acciones del Maestro ¿Sabes que le sucede a un Faceless que brilla? Esa pobre existencia tiene dos finales: convertirse en Maestro o ser el que desencadenará la muerte del suyo.- Al finalizar de hablar, Shirou me observó unos cuantos segundos, donde sin escrúpulos uso su "don". Cada vez que lo hacía me hacía sentir asqueado y muy confundido… _Cómo es que Shirou y Gorou aun siendo idénticos, divergían tanto en su forma de ser. En los ojos de Gorou siempre se refleja la vivacidad de su alma, mientras que en los de Shirou siempre había un vació desolador… Eso siempre me llevaba a pensar una sola cosa: Ese hombre es monstruo sin alma..._

-El sentimiento es mutuo, Nana. La simpleza de tu alma también me asquea y me confunde a la vez. Aun no entiendo cómo es que mi hermano pudo hacerse de una persona tan inútil como tu...

-¡Shirou, ya basta! ¡Ya vete de una vez! - dijo Gorou… _Sus palabras fueron duras y demoledoras… Sus palabras iban con una intención, y tanto Shirou como yo sabíamos que habían cumplido su objetivo. Mi expresión no lo reflejaba, pero la frustración y el abatimiento que el gemelo de mi Maestro había causado ya se habían implantado de mí ser y no tenían deseos de irse._

De pronto, aquellos sentimientos que comenzaban a carcomer mi baleado orgullo comenzaron a ceder. Fue cuando me percaté y sentí como unas cálidas manos se posaban en mis hombros. Gorou, mi Maestro estaba conmigo. Sentí su protección, una protección verdadera... Sentí su fuerza y cómo su brillante espíritu resguardaba a mi débil sombra.

-No vuelvas a criticar a Saburou, no cuando tú has cometido los mismos errores.- terminó de decir Shirou observando a su hermano, para luego girar sobre sí mismo y caminar con un aura de displicencia hasta su habitación.

-Nana, olvida cada una de las palabras que Shirou acaba de decir...-Gorou, fue categórico. Me volteó hacia él y fijó su mirada en mis ojos. Un remolino de emociones contenidas bailaban en esas pupilas, un huracán de palabras apagadas podía escuchar en esa garganta y una intención que no supe definir expelía de su postura.

-¿Cuál es tu rol, Gorou? Nunca me lo has dicho...- _Me desvié del tema. Volvía a sentirme incómodo y no quería oír más nada sobre el tema._

Gorou leyó mi intención, no había que ser Shirou para darse cuenta de ello. Él respiró hondo, cerró sus ojos un momento y luego agregó:

-Yo soy el complemento de mi hermano. Si él puede leer los sentimientos, yo...- Mi Maestro abrió sus ojos y un estupor me embargó en lo más profundo.-... Puedo escribirlos.- _¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esta sensación que está haciendo que mi corazón lata de esta forma? ¿Qué es este nerviosismo por el que estoy sucumbiendo? Desde cuándo Gorou me parece tan... Tan... Espera... ¿escribir sentimientos? ¿Está jugando con mi mente?_

-¡Ya basta! ¿Qué intentas hacer conmigo?- Por tercera vez en el día volvía a sentir ese despreciable sentimiento... Pero nunca pensé sentirlo a causa de mi Maestro.

-Por eso nunca te quise mostrar lo que hacía...- _Esa triste mirada ¿Qué es esto?_- **_Soy el Escritor_**, el escritor de sentimientos...

- Qué carajo...- _Gorou, mi Maestro era un monstruo igual que su hermano._

-Nana...- acercó una de sus manos a mí… pero me aleje de él, de su mirada quemante, de su calor artificial, de su protección hecha de mentiras.

-Porqué es que no me hablaste de esto. Tú escondiste la verdad de quien eras... Tu rol es aún más oscuro que el de tu hermano.

-No, Nana...

-¡Tú vives de las mentiras! ¡Juegas con los sentimientos de los demás! ¡Creas sentimientos inexistentes en la gente!

-¡No son sentimientos inexistentes! ¡Es lo que estoy tratando de decirte!

-¡Pues ya no me interesa escucharte! ¡Vete al diablo! Todos ustedes son un grupo de subnormales...- _Quise dejarle, alejarme de esa persona... Lo quise de veras, pero él... Él como siempre me lo impidió._

-¡No te vayas!- _Su mano tomó fuertemente la mía. Sentí su desesperación, su súplica silente._ - Quiero que entiendas lo que es escribir sentimientos en otros... Quiero que comprendas lo doloroso que es hacerlo...

-¡Suéltame, Gorou!- Su mano cálida afianzó su toque, abrasándome como nunca...

-Eres tan obstinado. Los sentimientos que quise sembrar en ti nunca dieron frutos, por eso te elegí... Eres especial…- _A qué iba eso…_

-¡Te he dicho que me sueltes_!- ¿Soy especial… para ti? Nunca lo he sido para nadie… Pero, ¿Por qué no creerle? Gorou nunca me mentiría… La necesidad que expresa su toque no es mentira… _

-Nana, los sentimientos que implanto no son más que una fiel copia de los míos. Es lo doloroso de mi trabajo. Mi alma no puede tener secretos. Mis pensamientos, recuerdos y sensaciones son trascritos al alma que a mí me plazca...

-¿Qué-qué intentas decirme con eso?- _Sí, creo que tengo un problema con las preguntas obvias..._

Gorou jaló de mi mano y encasilló mi cuerpo contra el suyo, rodeándome con uno de sus brazos.

Una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo. Sentí como mis piernas perdían fuerza y una especie de vértigo recorría mi cuerpo, quitándome la respiración y aumentando la ansiedad que me estaba embargando.

-¿Q-qué harás?- _Soy un idiota, lo sé._

Gorou sonrió y besó tiernamente mi frente, tal como lo hace un padre a un hijo, y luego agregó:

-Haré lo que tú desees que haga...- _Mi corazón comenzó a latir con mayor rapidez, tan rápido que pensé que podría ser oído por Gorou..._

-Pues... Podríamos... No lo sé... ¿Conversar sobre esta situación? - _¡Noticia de último minuto!... Soy un idiota_.- Gorou rio a carcajadas por un largo rato, limpiando algunas lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos... _Nunca le había visto así... El gruñón y esquivo Gorou había pasado a la historia… ¿por mí?_... _Que atrayente postal me estaba regalando... Espera... ¿qué rayos estoy pensando? _

-Si hubieses dicho eso cualquier otro día, lo hubiese aceptado, pero… Lo siento Nana, mi autocontrol esta al tope...- Gorou tomó mi mentón y me hizo centrarme profundamente en su mirar.- Quiero besarte... Ahora. - _¡Oh mierda! Qué forma incitante de mirarme era esa… ¡Agh! Qué confusión… ¿Dónde termina lo normal y empieza lo extraño? Digo… somos dos hombres ¿no? ¿Es acaso normal sentir algo de… excitación por uno? Sí, no cabía duda, este hombre era un monstruo… un monstruo de seducción… Ese perfume… su roce… su dominancia… En qué me he convertido… ¡Soy un homo pervertido!_

-Gorou... Yo...- _No tuve más que decir. Me tenía en sus redes... ¿Esto que estoy sintiendo en este momento son mis verdaderos sentimientos o es que él está jugando nuevamente con mi mente? Fuese o no fuese así, nunca podré olvidar la situación en la que en este momento me encuentro: Mi Maestro, mi mentor me está besando tan apasionadamente que literalmente estoy perdiendo el sentido de la realidad. Sus labios y esa intrépida lengua juegan con mi inexperta boca, disfrutando de mí vergonzosa sensibilidad, saboreando de mi juventud... Tengo miedo, temo que esto sea solo algo pasajero… No quiero que se detenga… no quiero cesar esta intimidad que ha forjado Gorou a caricias y miradas fogosas… Dime, Maestro ¿hasta cuándo podré ser yo el guardián de tus sentimientos? ¿Hasta cuándo seré yo la débil sombra de tamaña aura? Hasta cuándo, dímelo… quiero saberlo, pues ya no puedo con la duda…_

-Nana, te amo...- _Esa debeladora frase resolvió todas mis dudas y me dejó en una cruda encrucijada… ¿Qué es lo que siento yo por Gorou?_


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: SHIROU

**CAPÍTULO 4: SHIROU**

El frágil balance que existía en el grupo, nuevamente estaba en jaque y todo se debía a que Saburou volvía a mostrar ese débil, influenciable y superfluo carácter. Sin duda, esta era la expresión máxima de los que muchos llaman _amor_... Esa cúspide de sensibilidad que engrosa el libro de sentimientos que mi mente almacena y hace suyo, ese frívolo sentir que en ocasiones enriquece o empobrece las mentes de quienes lo padecen… _Esa sensación _que más que un nimio sentir, es prácticamente una condición… es un estado, un estado de perdición eterna, un sofoco consciente, una muerte en vida.

Yo lo sé y Saburou también, no tengo por qué rememorarle aquel fatídico día, en donde esa repulsiva expresión de deseos desencadenó uno de los dolores más profundo que ha tenido que vivir en sus 23 años de vida: el día en que su excelsa sombra se volvió la luz más destellante.

-¡Saburou!- _Aquel día..._ _Aún después de convertirme en un ser apático, me sigue quemando… Y no puedo explicar el por qué._

-¡Apártate de mí camino de una vez por todas, Shirou! ¡No me hagas perder tiempo! ¡Necesito encontrar a Daisuke...! El corre riesgo... **_el plan falló_**. La corporación Ling se ha enterado de nuestro espionaje. **_Vienen tras nosotros…_** - _Aquellos ojos inundados de desesperación… Qué tipo de sensación es la que trae la sombra de este recuerdo…_

-Daisuke... Tu pequeño Daisuke ¿no?- _Ese día vi reflejado en esa mirada lo que nunca mi persona pudo crear en él… Ese día fue cuando descubrí que Saburou, a diferencia de lo que me había enseñado, podía dar a conocer sin vergüenza sus sentimientos… y su futura debilidad. _

Lo que yo vi reflejado en esos ojos no era más que uno de los irrefrenables sentimientos que con tanto ahínco él me hizo doblegar hasta dominarle completamente, concretando así mi primer paso a conseguir la dominación total de ellos y su posterior lectura. En esos misteriosos y frecuentemente escurridizos ojos solo reflejaban el más puro terror… _el terror de perder al ser querido_.

_Saburou nunca lo supo, pero ese terror me infectó y aquella putrefacta sensación sigue hasta estos días. Caló profundamente mi débil y escuálida coraza que en esos años había comenzado a generarse, causando que la debilidad que aquejaba a Saburou en ese tiempo, sea ahora mi actual desdicha y mi tangible pesadilla. _

-Dios, Saburou. Te cegaste con esa sensación... ¡Te advertí que no lo hicieras! ¡Desencadenaste al titán que has temido siempre! ¡Lo has hecho! Insulso sentimental. Intentando proteger lo que ya no necesita refugio, intentando esconder lo que desea ser vislumbrado… Intentaste ilusamente tapar el sol con un dedo...- _Su terror nubló su lógico pensar… Y sus sentimientos cegaron el mío. Todo era confusión… _

-Shirou...- _Esa cara, otra vez_. _La desesperación teñía cada vez más sus grises ojos. La desesperación, el dolor y el implacable terror._-Shirou... dime que Daisuke sigue siendo una **_sombra_**... ¡Dime que su alma aun no refulge! ¡Dime que aun soy solo yo el que puede verle...!- _Saburou… Cuan lastimosa escena me diste a conocer en ese momento._

-Ya es muy tarde...- dije, escupiendo con esa frase el sabor amargo que en mi garganta se condensaba.-… Eso explica tu categórico fallo en el plan ¿no? Para que lo sepas, tu pequeño Daisuke es aún más brillante que tú... **_Tu perfecto Faceless ha pasado a ser Maestro_**.- _Sus ojos después de eso se volvieron nebulosos. Fue desde ese momento, desde ese preciso instante que su mirada no volvió a expresar sentimiento alguno, al menos ninguno que yo pudiese leer… _

-No... Donde está... ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ ÉL!- _¿Qué habrá sido eso? ¿Pánico? ¿Desesperación? Nunca lo entenderé… _- Tal vez él aun esté dentro de la corporación… Debo ir por Daisuke ¡Debo ir por él!

-No actúes como idiota, cuando no lo eres…- _No hay día que no recuerde tus insufribles lágrimas... Cuan débil es el Maestro más excelso del grupo._ – Saburou, te has vuelto tan obvio que aun sabiendo lo riesgosa que pudiese ser la situación, dejé que actuases… Fallaste y yo lo leí. Alerté a Gorou sobre la situación, por lo que él se hizo cargo de él… Daisuke va camino a la casona, sin embargo deberemos tomar decisiones drásticas y expeditas… Tu negligencia fue demasiado grande como para dejarla pasar por alto.- _Esas lágrimas… me hacen pensar que he olvidado algo importante._

-¿Co-como es que tu podías suponer que ocurriría esto?- dijiste sollozante… _el amor te hace ciego, no te deja vislumbrar la obviedad de los acontecimientos_.

-Saburou, de ti he aprendido tanto de tus aciertos como de tus errores.- Me observaste con el ceño fruncido, como quien observa algo que denota incongruencia y poca lógica.-… Como respuesta solo he de decirte: **_Maestro, nunca olvides quien fue tu primer Faceless_**.- _Saburou, Maestro... ¿cómo es que con tan envidiable inteligencia puedes cometer dos veces el mismo error? Tú me enseñaste que los sentimientos te vuelven vulnerables, un ser desprotegido y un blanco fácil para cualquier tipo de ataque. Por eso, yo aprendí de ello y renuncié a mi humanidad cuando me convertí ese mismo día en un integro Maestro, luego de que fuera yo quien tomase la drástica e indolente decisión de separar a Daisuke del grupo, de la familia, del círculo de protección… De ti. _

Mi espíritu dañado por tu _debilidad, _se ha vuelto impenetrable, intocable, displicente a cualquier tipo de sensación y mi mirada, al igual que la del común de la gente refleja lo que realmente soy: un ente vacío, un recipiente hueco que pude ser llenado con cualquier sensación. Por ello soy el lector de los sentimientos, un dominador de élite de ellos, El Maestro… Soy el que los define y que benditamente no los percibe… _El sentir te hace débil. Mi idea es simple, mi pensamiento categórico, mi fortaleza es omnipotente y es el pilar de mi Maestría._

El convertirme en Maestro trajo consigo la soledad y la introspección. Muchas ideas llenaron mi mente cuando caí en la cuenta que mi "don" no era más que una forma sucia de manipulación… Una manera escabrosa de jugar con los pensamientos ajenos.

El shock inicial que había causado en mí mi nueva condición, rápidamente dio paso a un escrupuloso deseo de mejorar cada vez más. Esto me llevó a realizar experimentos de baja complejidad con gente común, sin importancia… Sin embargo, no tuvo que pasar mucho para que ese reducido grupo de personas se transformara en grandes masas de gentío. _Mi aptitud era de temer… _Poco tiempo me tomó darme cuenta que la debilidad de mi antiguo Maestro es la debilidad de muchos. Las masas son influenciables y poco complejas de engatusar. Una intención y unas cuantas palabras son suficientes si sabe de antemano qué es lo que desean escuchar… _Tan solo me basta con clavar mi mirada en la suya_... _Los sentimientos son maquiavélicamente incitantes. Te puedes hacer el hombre más poderoso o un indigente sin sentido de existencia... Ellos pueden ser el plus de vida o el gatillo que acciona la muerte._

Mi Maestría le dio un nuevo rumbo a nuestro grupo… A nuestra peculiar familia. Con el flaqueo en el liderazgo de Saburou, tuve la responsabilidad de guiar a mi gemelo y un inquieto y poco habilidoso muchacho que él había acogido… _Un capricho nada más._

Nuestra reputación de años cayó en el olvido... la ausencia de Daisuke y la pasiva posición de Saburou en la toma de decisiones comenzaron a causar estragos. La falta de su creatividad lógica y aquella sombra que cubría sus pasos hacían claudicar nuestra continuidad… o eso era lo que pensábamos hasta cuando mi gemelo, en medio de la obscuridad, destelló como nunca. _El Maestro que faltaba ha llegado… __**El Escritor.**_

Pronto, la modalidad de trabajo del grupo cambio drásticamente. Nuestros actos delictivos mundanos y toscos, se volvieron refinados y extremadamente detallistas… **_¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo habían notado?_** Somos un grupo de delincuentes cuyo fin principal es la beneficencia individual. Trabajamos en conjunto para conseguir lo que deseamos… Nuestro trabajo es hallar la debilidad de las pudientes bestias que dominan el mercado nacional y rematar esa información al mejor postor. Somos temidos y respetados en nuestro mundo, temidos y respetados en cualquier eslabón de la cadena social, pues aunque quisieron nunca han podido dar con nuestro paradero y eso se debe a la sincronía y la estrecha confianza entre los _roles_, cada uno de ellos son primordiales, somos un cúmulo de engranajes que conforman un gran sistema, un eficiente sistema... pero, un sujeto tan ambicioso como yo no podía contentarse con ello… ansiaba la perfección, la ansiaba de corazón, pero… aquel chico, aquel consentido eterno ha regresado con esa aura de liderazgo, con esa dominancia desgarradora, con esa esencia de deseo reprimido que ha causado un revuelo de cavilaciones en mi mente… _La debilidad que se había dormido en mi pecho ha vuelto a despertar… Esa, la debilidad que mi Maestro implantó en mí hace ya bastantes años... El terror de perder al ser querido. _

Esa nebulosa que había envuelto los ojos de Saburou por tanto tiempo encontró un nuevo hogar. Ingrato el destino por ser yo el que deba de cargar con esa profunda carga, con esos sentimientos bloqueantes, con ese pesar eterno. Saburou se ha liberado de ese sentimiento al que todos llaman "soledad", ha vuelto a mostrar la vivacidad de sus ojos, la expresión de sus deseos y el anhelo de ser correspondidos por _él_… por ese chico, por ese hombre, por ese extraño… _¿Qué es esto? ¿Mi alma puede generar sentimientos? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué es este pesar que siento al pensar en Saburou? ¿Qué es esta sensación oscura y maliciosa que siento al imaginar a Daisuke junto a él? No entiendo mi mente… no entiendo mi pensar, no entiendo lo que acontece y la soledad de Saburou me embarga cada vez más…_

-Saburou…- _El mencionarlo solo hacía que mi debilidad tomase cada vez más fuerza… Quiero que esto pare, quiero que esto acabe… de una vez por todas. _

Mi móvil dio un pitido y en la pantalla recitaba "_Correo electrónico nuevo". _Eso solo significaba una cosa: La oferta de un postor. -En el mejor momento…- _Hay que darle a conocer a Daisuke que las cosas han cambiado… Ahora el Lector es también el soberano Creador. _


	6. CAPÍTULO 5: GOROU

**CAPÍTULO 5: GOROU**

Sus labios siguiendo mi rudo compás... su inocente lengua intentando marcar el paso del intenso juego que la mía tristemente le estaba obligando a seguir... y su esencia corporal, ese perfume dulce que bailaba en mi nariz, en mi boca y en mi pecho, no estaban ayudando a calmar mis libidinosas intenciones. Lo amaba, lo amaba desde que le conocí. Nunca me importó que fuese un niño, pues sabía que él había nacido para mí. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba más allá del límite natural, desde que su cuerpo comenzó a demostrar la figura de un esbelto adolescente, de angostos hombros y finas caderas hizo que mi antiguo sentimiento de protección y cariño fraterno se transformara en la más sucia ambición carnal... ¡Dios! En serio este chico me tenía embobado, me tenía a sus pies, como nunca nadie lo había conseguido...  
>-Te amo, Nana...- lo dije sin pensarlo mucho más. No era de la forma en la cual lo había soñado, pero finalmente él estaba al tanto de mis verdaderos sentimientos… Aunque la verdad siempre fue un secreto a voces, al menos eso creí hasta que vi su expresión. Su cara denotaba desconcierto y sorpresa. En ella no existía ni una pizca de pasión o emoción por lo que había sucedido recientemente. Se me heló la sangre ¿acaso inconscientemente escribí en él mis salvajes sentimientos y esa pasional mirada que me regaló no era más que un reflejo de la mía? Y si era así, entonces ¿Qué es lo realmente siente Nana por mí? ¿Realmente lo he pillado de sorpresa con lo de mi declaración? Pero si mis intenciones eran obvias desde un principio. Será que... ¿Será que Shirou tenía la razón? ¿Será que mi forma de criarle me ha llevado a ser tan solo su Maestro, una inmaculada figura paterna?...<p>

-¡Lo estas malcriando!- me dijo Shirou, en una de las mil y un discusiones que hemos tenido frente a la situación.

-Aun es un niño. Comprenderá la situación a su debido tiempo.- _Yo siempre he minimizado las palabras de Shirou por dos razones: Odio que frecuentemente tenga la razón y siendo sincero, lo encuentro escalofriante._

-Vamos Gorou, el chico acaba de cumplir diecisiete años y por lo visto aún no comprende tus verdaderas intenciones...

-¿Mis verdaderas intenciones? Eso suena como si yo lo hubiese mantenido a mi lado engañado.  
>-Le escondes lo que eres pues ese es tu as bajo la manga ¿no? Admítelo hermano, quisiste que el chico encajara de cualquier forma y no lo has conseguido. Es tan solo un muy pobre intento de Faceless. Lo has entrenado de forma deficiente y el hecho que aun esté con nosotros solo me hace reafirmar mi pensamiento: te has encaprichado nuevamente. Esperemos que pronto acabes con esto... así como siempre han acabado todos tus caprichos. No quiero que haya riesgos en nuestras operaciones, no otra vez.<p>

-Separa las cosas Shirou, yo no soy Saburou...

-No intentes serlo tampoco.- _Ese fue un golpe bajo… y él lo sabe._

-¿Y me lo dice el hombre que no esperó siquiera a que éste se recuperara para quitarle el puesto como líder y Creador?...-_ uhm… creo que esa vez si me sobrepasé._

-¡Alguien debía tomar la responsabilidad! ¡Saburou no estaba en sus cabales!

-Nadie te eligió Shirou. Te impusiste sin pensar en nadie más que en ti...

-"**_Solo un Maestro puede tomar la posición de un Maestro"_**. Tú no conseguiste ese nivel sino hasta meses después…

-¡De qué rayos hablas! Tú hablando de ser Maestro cuando déjame recordarte que solo conseguiste ese nivel el mismo día en que te deshiciste de Daisuke y destruiste a Saburou...

-¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!...

-Admite que te dio miedo la grandeza que emanaba de Daisuke. Admite que fue también tu monopolizadora personalidad la que quiso separar a Saburou de él. Asúmelo hermano, asume que ese putrefacto estado como tú dices, también te ha infectado...  
>-Estás equivocado...- <em>Su descaro llega a niveles insuperables, indescriptibles…<em>-… No existe ese pesar en mí. No intentes escribir tus sentimientos de amor reprimido en mi alma, no resultará.  
>-¿Amor reprimido? ¡Ha! Y tú deja de creer que puedes leerme tan fácilmente… Yo no soy un libro abierto, no soy cualquier persona…<p>

-Yo no te estoy leyendo. Yo no tengo que leerte para saber lo que sientes... A fin de cuentas eres mi hermano.

-Y entonces a qué va esa bendita frase ¿eh? Sabes cuánto detesto cuando intentas importunarme con tus proyecciones de lo que podría suceder…

-No es algo que va a suceder, es algo que se viene dando desde hace mucho tiempo. Gorou, te estas flagelando, te estas martirizando más allá de lo que podría soportar cualquier ser humano en sus cabales. Quiero que entiendas que ese chico solo te ve como una figura paterna, un modelo a seguir. No serás más que ello para él…- _No lo quise creer en ese momento, más bien, no lo quise asumir aun tomando en cuenta que mi subconsciente aprobaba esa tesis sin miramientos. _– No busques mancillar un alma que aún es pura, no cometas el error de Saburou. Déjalo libre o esa esencia de la cual te has apasionado morirá.

-Tú no comprendes cuán difícil ha sido para mí el estar junto a él sin ser visto como yo quiero serlo... No me rendiré hermano, no ahora. Yo no soy Saburou, ten eso en claro… Yo no dejaré que Nana termine como su primer Faceless.- _Vacío… vacío y nada más, eso es lo que Saburou había dejado en el pecho de mi hermano. Eso es lo que Shirou inconscientemente teme que ocurra con Nana y eso es por lo que yo lucho día a día. Saburou desgraciadamente erró de una forma rotunda e hizo que un alma se perdiera en la soledad y el olvido. Yo, a diferencia de él busco la unificación y la expresión total de los sentimientos, la base fundamental de la energía humana, el núcleo de vida, la esperanza en medio de este desolado mundo. Nana es la innovación de un Faceless, quien ha dejado de ser la sombra para así convertirse en la luz guía, en la fuente de inspiración, en el esplendoroso sentido de vida de su Maestro._

-Yo solo cumplo con advertirte. Tu **_experimento es inestable…-_**_¿Mi experimento es inestable? ¿Nana?_

-… e-es por eso que es mejor que y-yo guarde un poco la distancia. D-dormiré en la habitación de invitados ¡No lo tomes a mal! Pero… necesito pensar un par de cosas… A solas…- _¿Ah? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Desde cuándo Nana había comenzado a hablar?_

- Nana, discúlpame yo…

-No, está bien. Está bien. Tal vez haya sido un día pesado para todos. El cansancio agota las mentes ¿sabes? Tal vez confundimos las cosas, tal vez… - _De qué hablaba… ¡Carajo! No entendía nada…_

-¡Nana! ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es eso de irte a dormir en la habitación de invitados?- Nana se había distanciado de mí, unos pasos. La confusión del momento me estaba agobiando… _Estúpido Shirou…_

-¡Tengo que pensar! ¡Pensar sobre todo esto! ¿Acaso crees muy normal el hecho de besar a un hombre? ¡Pues yo no! ¡Y mucho menos por la persona…!- Nana se contuvo y desvió su acalorada mirada… _Algo me escondía, y ya podía vislumbrar que era…_

-Continúa…

-¡mucho menos por la persona a quien siempre he visto como mi padre!- _Shirou… otra vez tuviste la razón._

-Perdóname. Mi intención no fue confundirte, sino que quería dejarte las cosas en claro.- _Nana, no me mires de esa forma tan despectiva…_

-Pues te equivocaste. Tal vez tú resolviste tus dudas, pero yo tengo un sinfín de ellas en mi cabeza… ¡Creí que mi maldita suerte no podía ser peor!, pero creo que me he equivocado… como siempre…-resoplaste y volviste a fijar la mirada en mi.- Estoy cansado. Iré a la habitación de huéspedes. No quiero que te acerques a mí, no por ahora.- _Tan fuerte, tan directo y tan indolente… en eso te he convertido, en un ser individualista._

-Nana, yo…

-Ya basta Gorou, por una vez déjame tomar mi propia decisión sin tener que depender de tu agobiante tutela…- me dijiste duramente, al tiempo que tus pasos comenzaron a separarnos, marcando el quiebre de nuestra estrecha unión.

Mi mente estaba en silencio, inmersa en una turbulenta tormenta de cuestionamientos. Ya solo podía observar a lo lejos tu sombra de despedida y con melancolía podía percatarme cuán rápido han pasado los años junto a ti… ¿En qué momento creciste? ¿En qué momento mi imperecedero resguardo se volvió una molestia para ti? _Duele pensar que ya te estoy siendo un estorbo._

-Veo que como siempre yo tuve la razón.- _Shirou… El tenerlo como gemelo es una condena. Sabe el momento preciso en el cual hacer la su fatídica aparición._

-No estoy para bromas. No ahora.- le dije sin más, para luego lanzarme a uno de los cercanos sillones que había en la sala de estar.

-Lo creo, y pienso lo mismo. Se acabó el tiempo de bromas. He recibido un correo de la corporación Hiroshi. Se ha abierto la puja para la información de Sawamura.- _¿La información de Sawamura? ¿Cómo es que se ha sabido que teníamos esa información? ¿Hace tan solo unos días he hecho de ella?_

-Esto no me huele bien…- dije, sin miramientos. Había algo extraño en todo esto.

-A mí tampoco, pero hay algo que me dice que debemos desenmascarar todo este embrollo.

-Qué dijo Saburou…-pregunté.

-Opina lo mismo. Daisuke se puso al corriente del tema y dio a entender que tenía tres proyecciones de sucesos.

-¿Y cuáles son?- _¿Tres proyecciones? ¿Es que acaso Daisuke es aún más perspicaz que mi hermano? Es un monstruo._

-No dijo nada más. Se fue hace tan solo unos minutos.

-Qué haremos ahora…- dije, escrutando con la mirada a mi serio gemelo.

-Esperar las órdenes del Creador que por fin se ha dignado a despertar.- soltó Shirou, en un tono monótono. _¿Fue mi imaginación o es que los ojos de Shirou destellaron melancolía?_

Una mezcla de congoja y regocijo invadió mi cuerpo. Saburou volvía a las pistas y mi hermano volvería a su oscura soledad. El sistema volvía a ser dominado por el primer Maestro y esta vez su mano derecha era aún más dominante que la que por años estuvo a su lado. Daisuke mostraba sus armas e intentaba ganar terreno a como dé lugar… El Primer Faceless caído, mira desde abajo el trono que por tanto tiempo disfrutó. La era de Shirou ha terminado… La era de Daisuke, el Maestro, ha comenzado.


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: SABUROU II

**Espero lo que disfruten.  
>Suzuki Mirai.<strong>

**CAPITULO: SABUROU II**

Habían pasado tan solo unos minutos y la impaciencia ya atosigaba mi ser, pasaron algunas horas y la impaciencia se volvió un desasosiego incontrolable.

Cuando se fue eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde. Ahora, ya solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para la medianoche y Daisuke no daba señales de regresar.

-Saburou, mantener la compostura. Sinceramente tu comportamiento ya me está fastidiando- dijo Shirou, denotando muy poca tolerancia _¿qué le ocurría? comenzaba a actuar de una forma muy extraña_.

-Volverá pronto, no te preocupes...- dijo Gorou, palmeándome el hombro amistosamente.  
><em>No existía la palabra calma en mi mente… ¿Por qué no vuelves? ¿Porque no...? ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo? ¿Le hicieron algo? Tenemos los enemigos suficientes como para pensar que cosa semejante podría sucederle...<em>

-Voy por él...- dije, incorporándome velozmente. _Ya no soportaba el hecho de no tenerte a mi lado._

-Me parece completamente criterioso, Creador. Anda, vete y déjate ver por todos… Saburou, comprende de una vez que sin un Faceless no puedes... - _Otra vez él, otra vez evitando que yo vaya al resguardo de Daisuke…_

-¡Para mí eso ya no es relevante! Yo quiero ir por él y esta vez, Shirou, no me detendrás...- Mis palabras, certeras como una bala de francotirador, destrozó la casi inexistente estabilidad que emanaba nuestro grupo.

-Eres un débil...- escupió Shirou, con cierto recelo... _Espera ¿recelo?_

-No es ser débil Shirou. Esto que siento… esta preocupación, esta sensación…- _Esta dolorosa desesperación… ¿Desesperación? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que me hace sentir esto por Daisuke? Acaso yo… ¿Acaso él se ha convertido en algo más que mi preciado compañero? ¿A esto se refería Shirou cuando hablamos hace algunas horas?_- N-no puedo explicarlo, no lo entenderías del todo…

-¡Ha!- agregó Shirou con una sonrisa irónica, como si leyera en mí lo que recientemente se me había pasado por la cabeza. - ¿Así que no lo entendería? ¿Y quién crees que es el culpable de mi incomprensión frente a esos temas sentimentales?_- ¿La culpa? ¿Incomprensión? Acaso él me estaba culpando de… Shirou…_

-¡Ya llegué...! ¡Siento la demora!- _Ya estás aquí_... -… Tuve muchos inconvenientes para poder conseguir...

-¡Daisuke!- _No pude contener mi emoción… no pude mantener mi temple inmutable…_

-¿Saburou-san?...- Daisuke me observaba desconcertado, extrañado de mi forma de actuar, él y todos los demás presentes.- ¿Estás bien?

-E-eso por ahora es irrelevante…-_¡Dios! No sabes cuánto me alegra oír tu voz nuevamente.- ¿_¡Por qué te retrasaste tanto, eh!?…

-Lo siento, Saburou-san, pero como decía, me fue muy difícil poder hallar alguna fuente fidedigna de información, es más…

-¡Excusas! ¿Qué hubiese pasado si es que alguno de nuestros innumerables enemigos da contigo? ¿Cómo es que no piensas en esas cosas?- _Tuve miedo… aún lo tengo. No quiero perderte…_

-Saburou-san… - incomprensión, solo eso había reflejado en tus brillantes ojos azules.

-Tu retraso solo demuestra que todavía no te adecuas a las horas restringidas de trabajo seguro...- vomité sin más, intentando maquillar mi alegría de verte con mi arisco carácter... _Mi actuar, hasta para mi percepción había sido extraño._

-¡No seas aguafiestas, Saburou!-dijo Gorou, acercándose hasta Daisuke. -Tómate un descanso chico, de seguro no has comido ni descansado lo suficiente.

-Gorou-san, agradezco su condescendencia conmigo, pero primeramente debo asegurarme de entregar la información a Saburou-san.

-Para eso habrá tiempo de sobra, ahora haz lo que dijo Gorou.

-Pero Saburou-san, hay situaciones que se deben hablar de inmediato.

-Pues entonces luego de que comas algo, ve a mi cuarto...- un atisbo de sonrisa pícara divisé en los labios de Daisuke... _Mente joven e imaginativa ¿Qué será lo que su cabeza esta maquinando?  
><em>-Tal como en los viejos tiempos...- _Daisuke..._

Sentí cómo una especie de calor irrefrenable llegaba hasta mi cara. Percibí cómo mi estómago se retorcía por un inexplicable nerviosismo ¡Dios! aquella recordada mirada infantil se encontraba a años luz de distancia... Ahora era un hombre, un dominante hombre quien intentaba atraparme con su profunda mirada.

-N-no tardes... -Escondí mi rostro bajo mi alborotado cabello y bajo las miradas escrutadoras de los anonadados presentes, me retiré.

_¿Qué forma de mirarme había sido esa? Me sentí indefenso, sobrepasó mi segura condición de Creador y leyó toda intención en mí. Me sentí desnudo bajo su atronadora mirada. Él lo sabe... él lo sabe... Shirou tenía razón, su "don" es aún más poderoso que el de él..._

-El ya no es Daisuke... es alguien a quien no conozco.- dejé escapar cuando me hallaba por fin en la soledad de mi habitación.

_Por años había esperado este momento, nuestro reencuentro, nuestro retorno a la semilla... pero fui iluso ¿Es que no tomé en cuenta lo que haría el tiempo en tu persona? ¿Acaso no pensé en que aquel dependiente niño que criaba, se convertiría en un adulto y ya no necesitaría de mi tutela? ¿Es que creí que siempre serias un pequeño niño? ¿Es que creí que siempre podría mantenerte eternamente a mi lado luego de tu regreso? No te conozco...ni siquiera te reconocí en el aeropuerto. No sé quién eres, que habrá pasado contigo en todos estos años... sin embargo, aun cuando muchas cosas han cambiado, aun cuando para mis ojos eres casi irreconocible, mi alma y mi esencia reconoce sin miramientos la tuya, ahora más dominante, más envolvente y más salvajemente poderosa._

Ahora soy yo quien se siente un niñato que necesita de cuidados, ahora soy yo quien desea vencer sus miedos en los brazos de un protector, ahora soy yo quien te podría mirar y decirte sin palabras cuán importante e imprescindible eres para mí.

Esta sensación vertiginosa que me hace suyo cada vez que intento mirarte más allá del tiempo necesario, ese aroma envolvente que induce a mi espíritu a seguirte inconscientemente... esas ganas rotundas de poseerte y hacer que nunca más te separes de mi lado... ¿es esto de lo que habla Shirou? ¿Es esta sensación la que me inhibió en años anteriores? Me siento confundido ante esta seguidilla de sentimientos y reencuentros que han hecho nacer en mí ese "algo" que pensaba ya muerto en mi alma. _Daisuke... ya nada más importa, luego de tanto tiempo, haz regresado a mi regazo._

Me tiré a la cama y pegué la vista en el techo. _Ahora tan solo me queda esperarlo..._

Pasaron largos minutos y eternas horas, antes de que por fin sintiera un toque suave en mi puerta. Mi sorpresa seria mayúscula al abrirla.

-¿Me quieres ayudar? Creo que ya me he hecho daño en la espalda.- dijo Gorou, quien venía cargando a un seminconsciente Daisuke.

El corazón me dio un vuelco y de inmediato reaccioné, acercándome hasta ambos y pasando uno de los brazos de Daisuke por encima de mis hombros.

-¿Qué le suce...?- No tuve que seguir preguntando. Los recién llegados apestaban a alcohol.

-¿Estuvieron bebiendo? ¡Gorou, en qué carajo estabas pensando!

-¡Pues estábamos celebrando su retorno! Te hubieses junto a nosotros ¡El chico no paraba de hablar de ti! En un punto fue hasta molesto… ¡"No saben cuánto extrañe a Saburou-san"! ¡"Saburou-san es tan genial"! ¡"Cuánto quiero a Saburou-san"! Hermano, en serio este chico te idolatra…- dijo Gorou en tono bobo.- ¿Sabes? Se ha convertido en un gran hombre...  
>-E-eso lo sé sin que un borracho me lo tenga que decir...- dije, volviendo a sentir cómo mi cara ardía...<p>

-Sab... Saburou-san...- balbuceo Daisuke en el tenue silencio que quedo luego de emitir mi frase. Mis ojos se centraron en él, quien luego de vociferar mi nombre calló completamente, cayendo en la inconsciencia total.

-¡Cuánto pesa este chico!- dijo Gorou, haciendo que avanzáramos hasta mi cama, arrojando finalmente el peso muerto del chiquillo.

-¿Cuánto bebió para quedar así?- dije un tanto agitado por el esfuerzo de cargarlo.

-Solo fueron tres latas cervezas, el problema es que se rehusó a comer.

-Gorou...- _contente… contente Saburou…_-¡Eres un descerebrado!- _No funcionó…_- Él tiene la información que necesitábamos para el nuevo trabajo y ahora tendremos que esperar hasta mañana... ¡y rogar a los dioses que pueda levantarse!... ¡Esta hecho un desastre!... ¿y por qué carajo lo trajiste hasta acá? El cuarto de visitas te quedaba más cerca...

-Nana duerme ahí, por ahora...

-¿Nana?- _¿Qué hacía Nana ahí?_- ¿Por qué...?

-Larga historia. Bueno, ya he cumplido con mi trabajo. Buenas noches...- dijo Gorou, quien diciendo eso, salió de mi habitación con paso indeciso.

Volviendo la mirada al inconsciente Daisuke que descansaba en mi recamara me pregunté en voz alta: _"¿Y ahora qué hago contigo?"_

-Sabu-Saburou-san...-balbuceó nuevamente Daisuke, pero esta vez con cierto grado de congoja- Saburou-sa-san... te quie-te quiero a mi lado... no-no quiero estar solo... no-no otra ve-vez...  
>-¿Daisuke?- Había dolor, dolor sincero en sus palabras. Era el niño Daisuke hablando, el niño que aun vivía en su alma.- Daisuke, estoy aquí...<p>

-Saburou-san...- el abrió sus ojos y un profuso llanto se dejó ver.

-Daisuke, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Mírame como te miro yo... n-no lo escondas más, me haces daño...- dijo balbuceando, al tiempo que intentaba incorporarse trabajosamente de la cama.

-¡No hagas eso! Podrías caer ¡Espera...!- Daisuke, sin más y evitando mis advertencias se sentó al borde de la cama y me observó con aquellos ojos que reflejaban a sus anchas el Daisuke de antaño.

-No quiero que me mires así...

-¿Así cómo...?- _¿Deliraba? ¿A qué se refería?_

-No me mires como si fuese un niño...

-Daisuke...- _Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese niño intentando ser un hombre_.- Regresa a la cama y duérmete...  
>-Yo... yo no quiero dormir...- Esa mirada, esa dominancia que expelía... <em>Esto se estaba poniendo color de hormiga...<em>

-Estás ebrio. Hablaremos mañana.- dije, intentando alejarme de él. Me fue imposible. Una de sus manos rodeo una de las mías y me hizo volver a la posición en donde antes me hallaba.

-No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir...- dije. Mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho, a una velocidad inhumana _¿Qué forma de actuar era esta? ¿Qué era lo que me ocurría? ¿Tenía miedo de lo que pudiese ocurrir? ¿De lo que pudiésemos hacer? ¿¡Qué…!? ¡Qué era lo que estaba pensando!_

-El problema no radica en el arrepentimiento... - Tu mano viajó por mi antebrazo, asió fuertemente mi codo e hiciste que acercara mi rostro peligrosamente a la tuyo. _Cuanta fogosidad expresaba tu mirada, cuanta decisión… cuanto desenfreno… Esto iba mal, muy mal._-... El problema radica en que las cosas que te haga, mi mente emborrachada las podría olvidar...- _¿Las cosas que te haga?_

-Daisuke...- Tus ojos comenzaron a perder enfoque y sin más volviste a caer en la inconsciencia, arrastrándome contigo a la cama. Caí sobre ti, sobre tu cuerpo dormido y alcoholizado, con la sensación de haber sido salvado por los dioses de un fogoso y lascivo ataque.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7: DAISUKE II

**Disfruten.  
>Suzuki Mirai<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 7: DAISUKE II**

Siempre le he temido a la oscuridad, a aquella aura insípida e intangible que me envuelve y me hace sentir indefenso, a esa esencia históricamente maligna que para mí, siempre ha sido mi enemiga...

Sin embargo, y por primera vez en mi vida, agradecí enormemente la existencia de ella.

-Q-qué es esta...-Tuve que dejar esa frase en el aire. La sensación de náuseas y el titánico dolor de cabeza me hacían padecer de un delirio agónico _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué es que las cortinas están cerradas? ¡Qué obscuro estaba!_

-¡Ugh! Mi cabeza...- _¿Qué es esto? No entendía nada..._ De pronto, la respuesta a mi pregunta revoloteó en mi oído. Una voz susurrante y desquiciantemente conocida me susurró la verdad tras el dolor, mi falta de tino y lo más importante: mi tamaña suerte. Al abrir mis ojos ante mi onírico contexto, la belleza de aquel ser que anhelo me embargó, hasta la última célula.

-Esto te sucede por tu falta de consciencia.- _Se veía tan real, tan cercano, tan tangible… Saburou-san, hasta en mis sueños consigues tener ese ceño fruncido tan inherente de tu persona ¿Acaso no puedes sonreír para mí? ¿Ni siquiera en una simple ensoñación? Ni mi propia imaginación podía darme un dulce despertar…_

-Saburou-san… Buenos días.- dije, tal como en repetidas ocasiones lo he hecho, cuando es él quien me acompaña en las mañanas, al amanecer, junto a él, en mis emocionantes irrealidades juveniles. Acerqué una de mis manos hasta su cara, con la intención de acariciarlo, continuando mi ilusoria rutina… pero, hubo algo que me paró en seco _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no conozco el lugar en el cual me hallo? ¿Por qué Saburou-san me observa con sorpresa? ¿Estoy soñando, verdad?_

-Q-qué crees que estás haciendo…- dijo Saburou-san, quien de mala forma escondía un evidente nerviosismo… _Mierda, esto no es un sueño… Y si no lo es, dónde es que… No será… ¿Es esta la habitación de Saburou-san? ¿Qué hice ayer? ¿¡Porque estoy durmiendo en la cama de Saburou-san!?_  
>-¡SABUR...! ¡Ugh!- <em>No debí gritar, y tampoco debí moverme tan bruscamente.<em>

-Mantén la calma y no grites...- me dijo tardíamente mi antiguo maestro. La mirada se me nublaba y la sensación de nauseas me apremiaba a liberar aquel desagradable líquido que había causado mi actual tragedia.

-Las... cortinas...- dije, casi en un suspiro. No podía hilar siquiera una frase. _Esto era el infierno._

-Tendrás que soportar la oscuridad, si es que no quieres que tu cabeza se destornille del dolor...- _¡Oh Dios! ¡Piedad! Mi embriagado cuerpo se hallaba fatigado por las consecuencias de mi inepta acción de ayer por la noche, pero... Esa voz, que tan delicadamente se refiere a mi persona, esa sencilla y cantarina voz que taladra cándidamente mis oídos, con un encanto envolvente que haría sanar hasta el ser más enfermo que exista en la faz de la tierra, hacía de la condena que ahora sufro el suplicio más dulce que he vivido…_ _Ese seseo angelical que denotan sus susurros, esa desquiciante tonalidad ¡Destino cruel! Apiádate de esta alma joven que ha sucumbido ante la belleza de uno de los seráficos integrantes de la corte celestial._

_Siento que peco por el solo hecho de verle. Siento que merezco mucho más que los castigos de los siete infiernos por desearle como lo hago. Es un sacrilegio el solo hecho de intentar rozar tu piel, de hacerte sentir que me perteneces, de poseerte en alma y cuerpo._

_¡Quiero tocarte! Es una orden insistente de mi joven alma..._

-Saburou-san...-dije en un tono casi agónico.- Quédate conmigo... Te quiero... Te quiero a mi lado.- _Qué extraño, sentí como si en alguna otra ocasión ya le hubiese dicho eso..._

-Daisuke... -Nunca pensé que podría causar lo mismo dos veces. Tanto ayer como hoy hice sonrojar al inmutable Saburou. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera disfrutar de tan bella postal, él desvió su mirada y volvió a esconderse tras de su frondoso pechón de cabello.

-A-apestas a alcohol...

-Me duchare...

-No puedes ni moverte de la cama...

-me ayudarás...

-No tengo la fuerza suficiente...

-La tendrás...

-Daisuke...- volviste a mirarme. _Aquel dulce sonrojo seguía ahí, para mi_.- Soy el Creador, no puedo pasármela a tu lado sin realizar mi trabajo.

-Soy tu Faceless... El Creador necesita de uno para moverse...-mi cabeza me estaba matando, pero el estar en esta situación: yo recostado en la cama de Saburou-san, él sentado a mi lado, observándome desde lo alto y esta conversación que de cierta forma tiene un tinte romántico-emotivo... Me daba la sensación de estar soñando verdaderamente.

-Tú ya eres un Maestro, no puedes...

-Si puedo...

-No. Tu aura de Maestro es demasiado brillante, ya no estas capacitado para...

-Si puedo...

-¡Daisuke, pero que terco eres...!- exclamó Saburou. _Creí que mi cabeza estallaría..._

-¡Ouch...! Saburou-san...

-Lo siento.- dijiste sin más, y te mantuviste en silencio. _Cómo una persona podía ser tan piadosa, tan sensible, demostrar sin tapujo alguno esa ternura escondida…_

-En mi... En mi existe la dualidad. Yo puedo ser la luz más brillante o la sombra más obscura... Mi trabajo es ese, resguardarte sea como sea...- La sorpresa y emoción que reflejaban tus ojos eran mayúsculas.

-Imposible...

-Tuve tiempo para poder entrenar tamaña habilidad... - _Es ahora o nunca..._ Alargué mi mano a la suya y la ceñí delicadamente -… El miedo de volver a verte y ser tan solo uno más de tus Maestros, me atormentaba día y noche. Yo, tal como antaño, viviré para servirte... En la luz y en la obscuridad. Ya no existirá un estado o un rol que nos separe, nunca más...- Tú mirada, clavada en mí ya no podía contener la emoción... _Nunca te había visto así..._ Tu mano se afianzaba fuertemente a la mía. Temblabas a más no poder... _Gracias, muchas gracias... Hoy por fin he conocido a mi maestro, mi sensible_ _Maestro._

-Yo nunca más te dejare ir... - Me dijiste, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a humedecer tus mejillas. _Eres perfecto…_

-No me dejes hacerlo...-dije, al tiempo que soltaba de tu mano y comenzaba a incorporarme lentamente hasta el borde de la cama.

-¡Espera! ¿Dónde vas?- dijiste, mientras enjugabas rápidamente aquellas lagrimas que yo no me sentí digno de limpiar.

-Al lavado. Apesto a alcohol ¿no? Debo bañarme...-agregué en tono socarrón, mientras me incorporaba trabajosamente, al tiempo que las náuseas y unos fatídicos mareos apremiaban a mi cuerpo a eliminar todo rastro de porquería que restara en mi cuerpo.

-Te ayudaré...- me dijo, mientras tomaba uno de mis brazos y se lo situaba por sobre sus hombros...

-¿Siempre fuiste así de pequeño?- dije humorísticamente hablando.

-Tú creciste demasiado...- dijo Saburou-san, un tanto enfurruñado.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.- dije, cuando finalmente entramos al lavado. Saburou-san sacó mi brazo de sus hombros, me acercó unas toallas y agregó:- En el compartimiento de arriba están los utensilios de limpieza. Encontrarás lo necesario. Hay un cepillo de dientes nuevo y... creo que con eso tendrás por ahora.

-Gracias...- dije, mientras veía como Saburou-san se alejaba de mí con la intención de dejarme solo en la habitación.

-Espera, Saburou-san...- dije... _Esto me traerá problemas..._

-¿Necesitas algo más?- dijo.

-Sí, de tu ayuda. Aun me siento un poco mareado, así que...- me dispuse sobre un asiento y osadamente levante los brazos... _Nunca pensé que lo haría._

Saburou-san se acercó a mí y asió desde lo bajo mi camisera... _¡Ugh! Siento su respiración y aquella esencia apabullante… Siento su aroma... quiero de él, ¡Lo quiero ahora!_... Mi camiseta comenzaba a pasar por mi cabeza y sus manos se deslizaron entre mis mangas para quitar lentamente mis brazos_... Te quiero más cerca, quiero que sepas más de mi... mírame y conóceme... soy Daisuke, quien ha venido a buscarte no como un niño desamparado, sino como un hombre deseoso de ti._

-¡Ya está!- dijiste, cuando finalmente pude ver la luz y tu rostro nuevamente. Mi camiseta se hallaba en tus brazos y mi torso se demostraba desnudo ante ti. -¿P-puedo irme ahora?- Nerviosismo y una gota de seducción había en tus palabras... _¿Qué intentas? ¿Qué intentas Saburou-san? Estoy al borde del descontrol_... Me incorporé e hice valer mi gran presencia y mi destellante aura.

-¿Quieres irte ahora?- _Mi dominio era absoluto.._. Guardaste silencio y me observaste... _¡Oh! El aura del Creador, finalmente la he vuelto a sentir... Se asemeja a la mía, pero es aún más definida._

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- _Me estas incitando..._

-¿Qué quieres que responda?- _Tu ardiente mirada estaba calcinando mi autocontrol._

-Quiero la verdad...- dijiste así, nada más.

-Yo también la quiero, la deseo.- agregué.

-Esa no es la respuesta que quería escuchar, Faceless...- _Ya no soportaba la excitación del momento._

-Mis sensibles disculpas... - dije, mientras me acercaba hasta ti, haciendo que tu cuerpo quedase aprisionado entre la pared y el mío.-...Maestro.

-Daisuke, de una vez por todas, dime que pretendes… _-¿Por qué me preguntas si la respuesta reside en tus ojos?_

-Dímelo tú...

-No lo sé...

-Saburou-san...

-No termino de comprender...

-Sí que lo entiendes...

-Yo...

-¡Rayos, Saburou-san!- _Me desesperaba su manera de evadir los temas y sentimientos, como quien lo hace con un papel utilizado…- _Siendo tu Faceless, me he entregado a ti sin pedir nada a cambio... hasta ahora.

- Daisuke, qué...

-Saburou-san, esta vez yo quiero un pago por mi trabajo realizado, por mi entrega rotunda hacia tu persona, por mi vida de dulce penitencia a tu lado... Saburou-san, **_entrégate a mí._**- En tus ojos revoloteaba la sorpresa, el deseo reprimido y el miedo... _Saburou-san..._

-Daisuke... Yo...- _¡Vamos! Que tus labios profesen tus deseos... Los veo, los siento... Maestro, entrégate a esos bajos instintos..._

Un gran estruendo siguió a mi solitaria declaración. Entre golpes sordos, sonidos de forcejeos y unas cuantas maldiciones, la puerta del baño se abrió de par en par, dando paso a los gemelos, hermanos de mi enmudecido y pálido Maestro… _¿Es que mi suerte podría ser peor?_

-¡Mierda!... Te dije que esperáramos...-apuntó Gorou, quien sacando cuentas de la postal que entregábamos, supo lógicamente que no era buen momento para hacer su magnífica aparición.

-Saburou, necesito hablar contigo.- dijo Shirou, pasando por alto olímpicamente lo dicho por su gemelo… _Esto me estaba enfureciendo... Y cuando eso pasa..._

-… Y Daisuke, necesito la información que... Qué rayos sucede...- _El aura que ahora mostraba, es mi arma de doble filo, mi espíritu dominador por excelencia, mi aura obscura, la amenazante sombra del Faceless..._

-¡Salgan! No los quiero cerca...- _Repudio, Odio y completa irreverencia... Aléjense, por su sanidad mental, deberían alejarse..._

-Yo me largo...- dijo Gorou, quien salió tan rápido como había entrado.

-Insensato, estás jugando sucio.- dijo Shirou, quien observándome por un intenso momento, dejó escrito en mí, que esto solo sería el inicio de una gran batalla de egos.

-¿Quién eres realmente?-Saburou me observaba horrorizado, anonadado ante mi inconmensurable proeza espiritual.

-¿Saburou-san?...  
>-¿Qué tipo de Faceless eres...? Me intimidas, nos intimidas... No puedo mostrar mi aura, porque al igual que tu luz, tu obscuridad es apabullante, indiscriminadamente gigante y negligente, peligrosa para tu seguridad propia… Centran la atención en ti de una forma negativa, Daisuke…<p>

-Saburou-san...- _No había pensado en ello... He fallado_.- ¡Puedo buscarle una solución! Lo puedo arreglar...

-Hasta que encuentres una solución a tu inestable herramienta, tienes prohibido utilizarla. Eres más una amenaza que una ayuda...- dijo duramente mi sombrío Maestro, quien quitando uno de mis brazos, salió disparado a la puerta y se perdió rápidamente de mi vista.

Tan cerca que estuve, y tan lejos que ahora te tengo. Lo que creí era el mejor momento, se convirtió en un vergonzoso suceso... Lo que creí la herramienta de oro para la situación en la que nos hallamos, ahora solo es una fatídica amenaza... Todo queda igual, todo queda molestamente en el inicio... Esto es como el juego serpientes y escaleras... Esta vez, la suerte no ha estado de mi lado, esta vez ese superfluo reptil se hizo de mi chance de pasar de ser el recuerdo de algo a ser alguien... Saburou-san, ¿algún día podré ser siquiera una sombra que se refleje en tus ojos?

Maestro, quiero que llegue el día en que finalmente me veas por lo que soy, no por lo que fui... Maestro, quiero vivir en tus ojos como la persona que soy, como el hombre perdido que encontró hogar en tus brazos, como el hombre que solo le suplica a su quimérico ser anhelado, que lo ame...


	9. CAPÍTULO 8: GOROU II

**Uno más  
>Suzuki Mirai.<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 8: GOROU II**

-¡Saburou! Disculpa a Shirou, es que él no pensó que...

-Olvídalo, Gorou...

-... Juro que intenté que se detuviese, pero sabes cuan intransigente es cuando se le cruza una idea por la cabeza...

-Está bien, olvídalo Gorou...

-... Créeme que no tengo, al menos yo, ninguna idea de interponerme entre...

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE ESTA BIEN! YA OLVIDALO!, ¿QUIERES?- exclamó irascible mi sonrojado hermano. _Pero que vuelco de personalidad ha tenido este hombre... De la nada a un todo, que tipo de brujería te ha hecho Daisuke..._

-Está bien, como tú quieras hermano...

-No quiero oír n .una palabra más de ese tema...

-Ok...  
>-Tampoco quiero que pienses que estoy de acuerdo con la posición de Daisuke frente a nuestro reencuentro.<p>

-¿A no? - _Qué extraño. Por un momento pensé que entre él y Daisuke..._

-¡Cla-claro que no! Él... él... él es un niño. Su mente esta confusa por el regreso, y yo no seré quien juegue con él...- _¿Confusión? ¿Jugar? ¿Es que este hombre aun no caía en la cuenta de lo que realmente siempre ha sentido por Daisuke?_

-Hermano, yo creo que el único confundido acá eres tu...-_Saburou, ¿de veras eres el genio entre nosotros?  
><em>-¿De qué estás hablando...?- _Su ignorancia era casi inocente... ¡Dios! Este hombre es un ciego._

-Deberías hablar con Shirou sobre la situación...- _No supe que más responder. _

-Ya lo hice...- Me respondió _¿Entonces?..._

-¿Y aun así no comprendiste?... Rayos, Saburou, creo que esto será un trabajo duro para Daisuke, en todo sentido.

-¡Daisuke, Daisuke...! ¿¡Por qué crees que necesitaré de él para solucionar mis problemas!? Por si no lo recuerdas, tuve que aprender a vivir sin su presencia... Él ya dejó de ser una persona imprescindible para mí...

-Hum... Entonces habría sido mejor que me hubieses dicho eso antes de que me pidieras volver ¿no lo crees lógico, Maestro? - A lo lejos, Daisuke había hecho su aparición... _Saburou estaba en problemas..._

-Daisuke, yo... No es lo que quería decir...-balbuceaba Saburou, acercándosele al recién llegado con expresión pálida y ojos anegados en consternación.

-Lo que dijiste es lo que piensas, y esa realidad solo le adhiere más veneno a tus escuálidas palabras...- _Esa fue una gran estocada…_

-Daisuke...- Saburou estaba conmocionado. El inmutado y dolido chico de la cabellera revuelta lo observó un instante más con una mirada que demostraba mucho más de lo que tal vez él deseaba. Esos ojos ardiente como los mismos fuegos del infierno y paradójicamente tan fríos como los hielos eternos, protegían y almacenaban herméticamente sus pensamientos y pesares... _El sufrimiento no cesaba en tu historia eh, ¿Daisuke?_

-Gorou...- dijo, después de obviar e ignorar por completo el llamado de su anterior Maestro.- Debo hablarte acerca del nuevo trabajo...

-Ah... Sí, claro, no hay problema...- que frío movimiento: evasión.

-...Quiero hacerme cargo de la situación. Parece demasiado arriesgada para que un novato sea la sombra del grupo.

-¿Novato? ¿Te refieres a...?

- A Nana...- agregó Daisuke sin más.

Tensión, existía mucha tensión en el ambiente. Era asfixiante, casi palpable y como era obvio emanaba de la pareja que estaba plantada frente a mí. Saburou evidenciaba inseguridad, nerviosismo y algo más que no pude descifrar... _Seré el gemelo de Shirou, pero obviamente no soy é… _Por otro lado, Daisuke lo evitaba de una forma grosera, actuaba como si realmente no lo viese, como si su presencia le fuera despreciable...

-Nana no está capacitado para este trabajo. Francamente hablando, también creo tener riesgo de fallo. La situación se ha complicado en tan solo algunas horas...

-¿porque así?- pregunté.

-He sabido por fuentes confiables que existe un grupo desconocido que va por la cabeza del hijo bastardo de Sawamura Ryuunosuke, Kurosawa Kanta... nuestra única chance de extorsión.

-¿Por la cabeza de Kurosawa...? ¿Te refieres a...?

-Asesinarlo, sí. Por tanto, estaríamos en grave riesgo por el solo hecho de involucrarnos en la situación. Si la discreción de nuestro actuar llega siquiera a cavilar por un pequeño momento, seremos descubiertos en el acto, y eso podría ser fatal. Por esa situación, es lógico pensar que yo soy la persona indicada para el trabajo. Soy la conveniente fusión entre el Faceless y el Maestro.

-Si es tan peligroso como dices, desechemos el trabajo... no pondré en riesgo a mi familia.- dijo Saburou, clavando la mirada en Daisuke, quien siquiera se dio por aludido.

-Gorou... ese chico nos sirve más vivo que muerto. La extorsión siempre ha rendido más frutos que el solo hecho de asesinar. Debemos hacernos de él, debemos secuestrarlo...

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Acaso aún queda alcohol rondando en tu cabeza, niño bonito? Nunca hemos hecho algo así... Daisuke, no estás pensando de forma criteriosa...- dije, escrutándolo con la mirada, intentando escribir en él mi creciente pensamiento de recelo ante la idea, pero como era de esperar, no resultó.

-Gorou-san, no hagas eso conmigo. Yo tengo el suficiente criterio para discernir qué es lo criterioso y que es lo descabellado... Y también sé que esto es más que una sucia sed de venganza, es el enjuiciamiento justo que por años han esperado...

-Daisuke...- _Su convicción era irrefutable, su entereza inamovible... Daisuke tenía razón... Esta es la chance que por mucho tiempo esperamos, por el descanso de nuestras almas... Y la de nuestros padres... Sawamura por fin pagará..._

-¡Basta con eso...! -dijo Saburou, desviando la mirada... _Saburou, hermano, ya deja de sufrir en soledad y comparte ese pesar que por tantos años, como hermano mayor, cargaste individualmente._

-Gorou-san, ¿Estás conmigo?- _Hermano, perdón..._

-Si. Acabemos con esto, de una vez por todas.- respondí, ante la mirada incrédula de Saburou.

-No... ¡No! Daisuke ¡Ya basta! ¡Detén todo esto!- Saburou se abalanzó sobre el chiquillo recién nombrado y lo asió para así, intentando cruzar miradas con él, intentando hallar una pizca de cordura para echar por suelo tamaño plan suicida... _Daisuke lo comprendía y yo también, esto sería mucho más difícil que cualquier otro plan antes tramado, pero aun así la entereza digna de un héroe que demostraba el añorado Faceless de antaño, hacía que mis deseos de justicia antes acallados, rugieran con más furia que nunca._

-No cuenten conmigo... No cuenten conmigo para nada. No quiero ser el responsable de la destrucción de nuestra familia. No quiero perder a nadie, nunca más...- Los lamentables susurros sollozantes de mi hermano, me hicieron recordar el día en que la muerte toco nuestra puerta, el día oscuro en que ya todo perdió el sentido... El día de la muerte de nuestros padres.

-Saburou-san...- Daisuke se acercó ante la conmovedora imagen de un Saburou completamente destruido por los recuerdos fatídicos de nuestro pasado. Se hallaba petrificado, tembloroso y con la mirada perdida, se había vuelto un indefenso niño frente a nosotros. -No te preocupes, Maestro... de todos modos hay gente prescindible en nuestra grupo ¿no?- dijo Daisuke cruelmente... _Ya veo, el chico tiene temperamento y mucho carácter. Parece que le será difícil perdonar aquellas duras palabras de mi hermano... pero también seria difícil para Saburou perdonar a Daisuke por aquel crudo dicho... Incluso, tal vez Daisuke se merecía lo que le ocurrió después._

-Eres un idiota... - susurró mi hermano, antes de conectar un puñetazo en la cara de Daisuke... _¡Ugh! Eso debió doler._

-Hum... Por fin expresas algo de sentimientos hacia mí, sin esconderlos... Aunque no me esperaba que fuera rincón...- dijo Daisuke, limpiando con la mano la sangre que caía de su labio... _Este chico sabe cómo jugar._

-¡Deja de divertirte conmigo...! - dijo Saburou, al tiempo que expresaba la intención de volver a abalanzarse sobre el sangrante chico. No hubo más que decir, yo lo detuve.

-Calma, hermano... calma- Saburou temblaba entre mis manos, sentía su ira, la hacía tangible.

-Piensa en lo que has dicho...

-Ya no soy un niño para que me trates de esa forma...

-Te estas comportando como uno, Daisuke.

-Igualmente, Saburou-san...

-Chicos...- Intenté intervenir... _¡Rayos!, esto ya parecía discusión de pareja._

-Estas corriendo demasiando riesgo, Daisuke... ¿¡Cuál es tu afán!? Ya deja esto de una vez por...

-Correría hasta el más absurdo de los riesgos si es para que por fin tu alma pueda descansar...- _Wow... eso sí fue una frase directa... Vamos Saburou, respóndele algo._

-E-eso solo me indica que sigues siendo un adolescente inmaduro...- _¿Es en serio? Saburou eres un completo idiota..._

-¿Esa es tu respuesta a lo que ahora te he dicho? ¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu respuesta?- Daisuke estaba completamente consternado...

-¿Esperabas algo más de mí? Soy Saburou, recuerda bien eso...

-Hermano, qué carajo...- _No comprendía la situación ¿Realmente Saburou no comprendía sus sentimientos? ¿O es que de forma descarada los estaba obviando?_

-Ok... Con eso ya me basta. Me rindo. - _Esas palabras fueron categóricas. Daisuke..._ - ¡Shirou-san!- dijo el mismo. El mencionado apareció desde el pasillo, con esa cara que podía reflejar mis facciones, pero nunca mis emociones. - ¿Has escuchado todo verdad?

-Todo lo que corresponde al objetivo principal...

-Pues entonces partamos de una vez por todas. No pienso perder ni un minuto más en conversaciones que no llevan a nada. Gorou-san, alcánzanos más tarde en un coche, por favor...-dicho eso, tanto Shirou como Daisuke abandonaron la casona en el más profundo silencio.

-Saburou, no entiendo...

-Él está confundido, no puedo jugar con él... Está confundido, lo está...- decía una y otra vez mi hermano, quien escondía un profuso llanto bajo su ya conocido cabello.

-Saburou… estás cometiendo un error. Daisuke, el...

-¡No te metas en mis asuntos! Si tienes tiempo para eso, es porque ya resolviste los tuyos...- dijo Saburou, zafándose del agarre que aun tenia.

-Ok... como quieras.- dije, mientras partía yo también de la habitación en cuestión.

_Ya no había forma de hacer entrar en razón a Saburou. Espero que con el tiempo caiga en la cuenta del absurdo que está haciendo en este momento. Por otro lado él tenía razón, el inmiscuirme en problemas ajenos cuando yo tengo los míos, no es un criterioso, a fin de cuentas, aún no le podía dar solución a ellos. Uno y el más urgente de todos era Nana… Creo que él y Saburou deberían hablar, tienen muchos aspectos en común, y el otro y más actual era que… hacía ya bastantes años que no me hacía de un auto ¿habré perdido la práctica? Eso sí que sería un problema… _


	10. CAPÍTULO 9: NANA II

**Creo que este será el último capítulo que suba.  
>La historia seguirá, por si acaso quieren contactarme (mi correo es .estocolmo )<strong>

**Agradezco el apoyo de muchos, pero por decisión propia he querido dejar de publicar mi idea en internet. Estoy a pocos pasos de salir de la universidad y debo enfocarme en cosas que en este momento son mucho mas importantes.  
>Amo esta historia, amo todo lo que me ha dado... y espero que ustedes, los que leen, también hayan podido sentir esa energía que entrego en cada uno de los capítulos.<strong>

**Disfruten, y como digo, si quieren saber más de esta historia, les agradecería que me enviasen un correo. Los responderé a la brevedad.**

**Hasta siempre,  
>Suzuki Mirai<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 9: NANA II**

Mañana tranquila, sin contratiempos ni visita de personas indeseadas a mi nueva habitación… _Paz, era lo único que necesitaba en este momento para poder así ordenar la madeja de ideas que llenaba de problemas mi cabeza._

La música se escuchaba fuerte en mis oídos, siendo acompañada sincrónicamente por el compás que generaban mis dedos al tamborilear en mí pecho… _La vida solo es vida cuando hay una banda sonora que la acompañe… _Y mi cuerpo, que se hallaba descansando en la cama que existía en la habitación, no daba signos de querer salir de aquel proceso de hibernación perezosa en la cual se hallaba sumergido.

-Nana...- Entre la música calma que entraba directamente a mis oídos, escuché un leve llamado, apagado y lejano... un llamado muy familiar.

-Nana... solo escúchame.- _Aquella voz nuevamente... Ese tono gentil y cálido... ¿Estoy soñando? Los parpados me pesan... no puedo abrirlos..._

-Perdóname, no quise causarte problemas...- _Ese aroma en el ambiente, ese cítrico perfume que cala hondo en mi consciencia... Gorou._

Tuve la intención de abrir mis ojos y evidenciar que todo esto era una simple ilusión... Pero, para ser sincero, tenía miedo de que así lo fuera... _¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Él había abusado de mi confianza, de mi respeto hacia su persona... Él... Él había pasado a llevar mis sentimientos ¿Mis sentimientos?_

-... Iré a completar un trabajo, pero... Tal vez las cosas resulten menos controlables que de costumbre.- _¿Un trabajo? ¿De qué habla?_ La música aleatoria había llegado a si fin... _En el momento preciso._

-... Lo que intento decirte es que, tal vez ocurran cosas que nos hagan separarnos permanentemente...- _¿Qué? ¿Separarnos?_ Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar aquella categórica afirmación... _¡Idiota!, cómo esperas que responda frente a tamaña declaración... Y por qué carajo esperas a que este semidormido para decírmelo._  
>-Yo…- Mis ojos cerrados solos hacían agudizar mis otros sentidos, y lo que oí generó una fractura en mí ya magullado corazón: la profunda y poderosa voz de Gorou se había quebrado, demostrando la más pura angustia.-...No sabes cuánto lo siento Nana. Y-yo nunca quise causarte...- su cálida mano se posó suavemente en mi cabeza, y acariciándome delicadamente, agregó:-... Quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado. Ya no existe razón alguna para ocultarlo... No espero que me comprendas o me compadezcas por percibir este sentimiento unilateral, yo... Solo espero que en tu corazón, mi imagen de Maestro y Protector, no se halla ensuciado a causa de mi negligente acto... -Al escuchar aquellas palabras, una fuerte congoja de hizo de mi corazón, y sin poder reprimirlo más tiempo, un llanto silencioso se dio a conocer... <em>¿Cuáles son mis sentimientos por Gorou? Aún no lo sé bien. Tal vez, mi Maestría es esa... La confusión eterna.<em>

-¿Nana?- Mis ojos se abrieron ante tú, ante la respuesta de mi alma, ante el destellar de tu verdad, escrita a pulso en mi alma.

-Gorou... ¿por qué quieres dejarme?- Mi profuso llanto comenzó a afectar mi habla, volviéndose torpe, húmedo y no muy claro.- ¿¡T-te alej-jas de mí po-porque n-no te pude dar lo-lo que busca-cabas!?- _Dolor y más dolor era lo que traían mis propias declaraciones. Dolor y más dolor me daba tu indescriptible mirar... ¿Qué pensar? ¿Qué hacer? Solo había algo claro en mi mente: No te quiero perder…_

-¡No! ¡No es eso! Es mi deber como Maestro...

-¡ESO N-NO ME IN-INTERESA!- clamé con desesperación. Mi pecho me dolía, mi garganta se comprimía ante tal desasosiego... _Tengo miedo, no te alejes..._- T-tú único deber es estar conmigo. Gui-guíarme y sostenerme es lo único que debes hacer... ¡SOY TU APRENDIZ, ¿NO?! ¡SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS SOY TU APRENDIZ!

-Nana... - _Tus manos cálidas llegaron a mis hombros y acariciaron mi piel descubierta... Yo, inocentemente buscando la paz en la soledad, lejos de ti y tu tórrido cuerpo, cuando es solo él quien me la ha entregado siempre... Ese compa delicioso de respiraciones profundas, el cobijo perfecto en los días grises y la energía eterna en los tiempos poco animosos... te necesito, yo... yo realmente te he necesitado toda la vida. Te quiero a mi lado… Te quiero…_

-No me dejes...- dije en voz baja, expresando de forma indirecta la verdad develada entre la necesidad de auxilio.

-Nana, me disculpo, pero no he escuchado bien que fue lo que...

-¡QUE NO ME DEJES, MALDICIÓN!- dije, volviendo a estallar en un llanto inagotable, arrasador, casi inhumano. Cerré mis puños en tu pecho, tomando tu liviana camisa. Apoye mi cabeza entre ellas, haciendo mía esa esencia tuya, esa droga analgésica, que hace de mis problemas, humo que se esparce en el infinito cielo.

-No llores de esa forma, Nanaya...- _Nanaya. Hace tanto tiempo que Gorou había dejado de usar mi nombre... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que él me había nombrado así? ¿Cuatro o tal vez cinco años?_

-N-no quiero que nada malo te pase...- dije recuperando mi voz, alzando la vista y perdiéndome en tus expresivos ojos violáceos. - Intentaré protegerte, lo juro.

-...No podrás hacerlo. Es un asunto para personas más experimentadas. No quiero ponerte en riesgo.- La convicción de tus palabras me hizo guardar silencio y asentir ante tus dichos.

-Me esforzaré para ser mejor cada día, y así poder ser la mejor sombra, el mejor Faceless que jamás...  
>-Gracias, Nanaya...- dijiste, al tiempo que unías nuestras frentes y sonreías para mí... Lo hiciste de nuevo, me llamaste Nanaya.- Te a...<p>

-¡Deja de decir eso, es vergonzoso! - dije, al tiempo que ponía una de mis manos para silenciar tu boca.

Sonreíste, sonreíste ante mi acción. Seguiste haciéndolo luego de que tú mismo quitaras mi mano de tu cara y lo seguías haciendo mientras besabas mi mano delicadamente...

-Hay una cosa que quiero saber...- dijiste, al tiempo que tomabas mis manos y las observabas meticulosamente.- ¿Esto significa que me has perdonado?- _Habías dado en el blanco... Ni yo entendía cuál era la situación ahora... Más bien, ahora era yo quien hace unos momentos ha tenido la intención de quedar como culpable._

-Digamos que...- Me acerqué decidido a mi Maestro, mi Mentor, quien incrédulo me observaba.-…Podríamos balancear la tabla de faltas, con esto.- dije, besando cortamente los labios de un sorprendido Gorou.

-Con eso estamos a mano, ¿sí?...- dije ingenuamente. _Nada hacía suponer lo que vendría a continuación  
><em>-Lo siento, pero para mí los empates son derrotas. Déjame desbalancear nuevamente esta situación.- Tus manos llegaron mis muñecas, las cuales alzaste y me obligaste a pegar nuevamente mi cuerpo sobre la litera.

-Gorou, qué...- Una de tus manos se encargó de inmovilizar mis manos sobre mi cabeza, mientras que la otra ya viajaba dentro de mi delgada playera...- ¡GOROU! NO HAGAS... ¡AH...!- _¿Qué fue ese sonido que escapó por mi boca? ¿Qué fue lo que ha hecho Gorou para...?_- ¡Deten-te! ¡Agh! No... ¡Ugh!- _No puedo creerlo. _Una de las cálidas manos de mi Maestro, viajaban con autoridad única en los dominios vírgenes de mi níveo cuerpo. Mi pecho y mi abdomen ya eran suyos. Aun sujetándome las manos en lo alto con una de las suyas, el saboreaba con lascivas lamidas toda piel que encasillase mi torso, que poco a poco era despojado de la prenda que lo cubría, la cual ya viajaba por mis antebrazos.

-Go-Gorou, detente... deten... ¡Ah! ¡Ugh! No...- _Qué sensible era mi cuerpo al roce de mi Maestro..._ Lo sentía en todo mi cuerpo, en todo...

-Perdóname Nana, pero ya no podré controlarme...- Tu mano dominante soltó mis manos, para así despojarte tú también de tu playera.- **_Te deseo_**_..._- _Que directo_.

-Gorou... Qué estás...- _Lo sabía, y por una extraña razón, yo también lo esperaba._

Tus manos recorrieron mi pecho con un tacto fuerte, intenso, enérgico. Tu boca sembró un camino húmedo de besos posesivos, dominadores y agresivamente románticos en mi piel descubierta y tu nariz hacia suya mi esencia, con tal intensidad que creí que podrías saber hasta mis pensamientos después de cada bocanada de aire que tomabas de mí...

-Gorou... ¿Qué haces?- dije, intentando controlar aquellos grotescos sonidos que se escapaban de mi boca intentar referirme a tu persona.

- Me hago de información... para en otra ocasión saber cuáles son las partes que harán más complaciente tu situación...- _¿Otra ocasión? ¿Mi situación? No sabía que esto se volvería algo recurrente... _

-Nana... Yo...- Tus ojos me observaron y posteriormente, junto a tus manos, bajaron hasta la cremallera de mi pantalón... _Mierda no creo que..._

- ¡NO-NO-NO-NO! ¿QUÉ INTENTAS HACER?

-¿De veras quieres que te diga qué es lo que intento hacerte...?

-No...

-Entonces, guarda silencio y disfruta, Nanaya...- Gorou bajo mi cremallera, que dejó al descubierto mi ropa interior que vergonzosamente se hallaba abultada y... completamente húmeda.  
>-¿Q-qué harás ahora?- dije, siguiendo el juego. Tu expresión lujuriosa solo tenía ojos para mí. <em>¡Dios...! Qué tipo de situación era esta... Mi Maestro y yo... deseándonos, el uno al otro, sin tapujo, sin reparo alguno, sin miedo... sin nada más que lo que sentimos en uno por el otro.<em>

-Lo quiero... Lo quiero todo de ti, Nana…- Inesperadamente bajaste mi ropa interior y dejaste al descubierto mi palpitante masculinidad... _Qué carajo ibas a hacer...  
><em>-¡Ahhh! - Tu boca lo encasilló por completo, haciendo delicados movimientos que me estaban desquiciando... _¡Diablos! ¿¡Que es esto!? Mi cuerpo reaccionando ante otro hombre, ante mi Maestro... ante el hombre que inconscientemente yo también he deseado todos estos años._

-¡Shhh! Cuidado, hay una persona que podría escucharnos…- Me recordaste. ¡_Que vergüenza...! ¿Uno de los chicos estará cerca?_ Yo, sorprendido por mi descuido, ahogué mis emergentes y lascivos sonidos, llevándome mi antebrazo a la boca.

- Gorou... ¡Ah! Ya... ¡Go-ha! ¡Gorou!

-Contrólate, ¿ya te quieres venir? No, aún es muy pronto... no lo hagas...

-Es que ya no puedo...- La excitación sobrepasaba mis limites antes percibidos.

-Relájate...- _Mi Maestro, como siempre guiándome en todo tipo de enseñanza..._ El hombre fuerte de los ojos violáceos, dejo su arduo trabajo en mi latente virilidad, para bajar por completo mis ropas. Quitó mis zapatos y saco rápidamente mis pantalones y ropa interior.

-Solo te ayudare a acabar ¿sí? Acomódate, Nanaya...- _¿Que me acomodara? me sentía fatigado, ya no podía movilizar ni un músculo sin sentir que perdería la consciencia. _

De pronto comencé a sentir una sensación extraña... _No será…_

-¡Gorou! ¡Qué... Ugh! Se siente... No... Gorou...- _Que sensación más angustiosa, incomoda y poco excitante... _Gorou estaba introduciendo lenta y perniciosamente sus dedos en mí.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Gorou! ¡Agh!- La compensación de aquel acto fue inmediata. Mientras me tomaba de sus hombros y hundía mis uñas en su carne, él me ayudaba a acabar, al tiempo que seguía con su desquiciada exploración... _Qué desagradable… Que...  
><em>-¡AGH! ¡AH-HA...! - _¿Qué tipo de sensación fue la que acabé de sentir?_

-Ahora sí que conozco toda tu sensibilidad...- dijo Gorou, quien groseramente saboreaba sus dedos, que habían quedados enjugados con mi esencia, luego de que él me hiciera terminar.

-Gorou, ya no... Nada más...- Estaba al borde del colapso... _¿Qué tipo de brujería había hecho este hombre en mí? Me sentía acabado, un muchacho completamente mal logrado, pero... eternamente deseoso de las cálidas manos de mí Maestro, de mi querido protector... de mí siempre leal Gorou._

Me sonreíste gentilmente, mientras acariciabas tiernamente una mis mejillas. Tu cuerpo sobre el mío y esa temperatura exorbitante me hacía querer apoderarme de ti por completo...

-Gorou... Yo...- te miré directamente. Enfocando mi cansado mirar en tu masculino rostro _¿Cómo no lo vi antes? ¿Cómo no supe identificar? Este cariño, esta pasión, este deseo de permanecer a tu lado... es imposible de controlar, de esconder..._ - **_Me gustas, Maestro..._**

Tus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, que cayeron finalmente en mi sonriente rostro...

-Perdóname...-dijiste entre una simple pero notoria carcajada de felicidad, para posteriormente encasillar mi boca con la tuya, en un intento desesperado de transmitir tu alegría a mi cuerpo.

Tal como la primera vez, instruiste a mi boca en los dominios del placer. Reclutaste a mi lengua y la tuviste a tu merced, saboreaste cada centímetro de mis territorios con la esperanza de nombrar tuyas esas tierras que toda la vida ya te han pertenecido.

-Nanaya... ya no... Lo siento...- dijiste jadeante, luego de que terminaras abruptamente con aquel beso que robo mi cordura.

-Quiero poseerte... lo quiero ahora.- dijiste, al tiempo que desabotonabas tu pantalón, y al igual que yo dejabas al descubierto tu erecta virilidad... _Sé a qué te referías... Y yo..._

-Adelante... Gorou.- Rodeé tu cuello con mis brazos y escondí mi cara en tu pecho... _Nerviosismo y deseo se hacían uno en mi corazón._

De pronto, un dolor agudo proveniente de mi parte baja, hizo colapsar mi espíritu, mi pasión y mi tesón.

-¡Ah...AHH! ¡GO-AHH- GOROU! - Recordando la presencia de aquella persona incógnita que podría ser público de nuestro impúdico acto, ahogué mis gritos de dolor en el pecho de mi Maestro, mordiendo duramente su piel. Sin embargo, él se hallaba en una especie de trance. Solo tenía ojos y sensibilidad para lo que estaba haciendo con mi cuerpo.

-Nanaya... Ugh... qué estrecho...- dijo Gorou, observaba con detención maquiavélica la postal que le regalaba nuestros cuerpos unidos.

Luego de un momento, él cesó el flagelo que me causaba su arduo trabajo. _Me sentía destruido, agobiado y desesperado... Lo sentía dentro de mí, lo sentía palpitante, grande y groseramente doloroso... _

-Ya estoy dentro...- Dijiste entre jadeos. Luego de eso, me besaste la frente. Yo seguía escondiendo mi cara, pues sollozaba como un niño frente a la situación.

Tu cuerpo semidesnudo, sobre el mío que expresaba todo su esplendor era una imagen inolvidable para mí. Ese silencio, nuestros jadeos, el perfume de ambos hecho tan solo una esencia y esa sensación austera de pertenecerte, de ser tuyo completamente, en cuerpo y alma hacían de este momento, un cuadro inolvidable.

-¿Aún duele...?- _La voz de Gorou era hipnotizaste, un delirio auditivo... Si, ya había pasado el dolor, qué extraño..._

-No, ya no...- dije, afianzando mi abrazo a su cuello y haciendo mío el aroma de su húmeda piel.  
>-Entonces, podemos continuar...- <em>¿Continuar? ¿Es que esto no se acaba aquí? Error, era solo el comienzo.<em>

Gorou comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de mí, generando una fricción obscena, que malograba aún más mi entrada...

-¡No! ¡Duele de nuevo! Agh... Gorou...

-Lo... haré... más suave...- dijiste, al tiempo que bajabas el ritmo y el dolor solo se convirtió en una molestia soportable.

-Descuida Nanaya, ya encontraré... de nuevo... ese punto.- _¿El punto? ¿Cuál punto?_

De pronto todo dolor fue apaciguado por la sensación más placentera que en mi vida había percibido. Mi cuerpo se destornilló en placer y de mi boca salió un grotesco gemido, casi animalesco, con un toque demencial.

-¿Se siente bien ahí, Nanaya…?- dijo Gorou, al tiempo que aumentó la intensidad de sus embestidas, causando en mí un goce indescriptible...

-¡Gorou... mmmh...!- Estaba a punto de tocar el éxtasis, y mi desesperado cuerpo solo deseaba expresarlo. Hinque mis uñas en la espalda de mi Maestro, mordí una infinidad de veces su cuerpo y sollozaba a la par que gemía por tal disfrute que él me regalaba.

-Gorou... ya... yo ya...- No lo soporté mucho más y expulsé todo la excitación de mi cuerpo de una sola vez.

-Un poco más... un poco más...ah-ha... mmm... ¡HA-AH!... - Dentro de mi sentí como la semilla del placer de mi Maestro bañaba mis paredes, esas que lo habían acogido tan complacientemente.

-Te amo, Nanaya...- dijiste entre jadeos en mi oído, luego de que todo llegara a una exquisita calma.  
>-Yo...- <em>Que cansado estaba. Creí que podría desmayarme entre los seguros <em>_brazos de__ mi protector…_- Gorou... yo también… yo también te amo...- Fue lo que mi mente quería decir, fue lo que mi boca le regaló, fue lo que él quería escuchar... Fue el broche de cierre para tamaña situación, de la cual me despedí unos segundos después, sumido en el cansancio, el regocijo y la sensación de que por fin había hecho lo correcto. 


	11. CAPÍTULO 10: SHIROU II

**VUELVO AL CAMINO...  
><strong>QUERIA DEJAR ESTO POR UN TIEMPO, PERO ME DI CUENTA... ME HICIERON DARME CUENTA... QUE HABIA GENTE QUE DE VERDAD LEIA MI HISTORIA...  
>BUENO, YA ESTA... ERA ESO.<br>MUCHAS GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE DAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA HUMILDE HISTORIA.  
>PD: ESTOY PREPARANDO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE "CONOCIENDOME AL CONOCERTE"... :D<p>

SUZUKI MIRAI

**CAPÍTULO 10: SHIROU II**

Caminamos en silencio casi la totalidad del camino de ida hacia el lugar en donde, por los contactos de Daisuke, Kurosawa Kanta asistía a la escuela. Por la escasa información de la que me había hecho de ese chiquillo, en este preciso momento dependía completamente de las habilidades y sapiencia del joven que me acompañaba. Él, sin lugar dudas, sabia como hacer las cosas… no podía ser injusto con él.

-En la esquina, debemos girar hacia la izquierda. La escuela de Kurosawa Kanta se halla a unos cincuenta metros.- dijo serio… _Tal parece que aún no podía guardar la compostura después de lo sucedido con Saburou… Qué infantil._

-Mantén la calma, Daisuke. Es una pésima idea que con tu alteración actual intentes hacerte parte de este trabajo tan riesgoso, ¿no lo crees?- Me observó de reojo, pero no agregó nada ante mi afirmación… _Yo no mentía y él lo sabía… Podía leer sin problemas los sentimientos que su alma descarriada embargaba… Ese sentimiento… Ese pútrido sentimiento que volvía a estorbarme… Desamor, humillación… Y… Miedo, ese mismo repulsivo sentir que envenenó a mi hermano: El miedo de perder al ser querido… Saburou… ¿Saburou? Por qué es que… ¿siguen sintiendo lo mismo el uno por el otro? ¿Aún después de tantos años? ¡Demonios…!_

-¿Quieres guardar de una vez por todas esos fastidiosos sentimientos? Me están hartando…- dije sin más… _Chiquillo estúpido…_

-Mil perdones Shirou-san. Intentaré… ¡Rayos ahí está!- El aura de Daisuke cambió drásticamente. Bloqueó toda chance de leer sus sentimientos y se evocó a lo que nos concernía en este momento, en este vital momento. Por lo visto, Kurosawa Kanta había entrado en el juego, mucho antes de lo que teníamos presupuestado.

-¡Dijiste que saldría de la escuela a eso de las cuatro de la tarde! ¡Son recién las tres!- dije molesto ante la situación… _¿Dónde estará Gorou? Hace unos momentos intenté comunicarme con él, pero me había sido imposible…_

-Puede que se halla desocupado antes de sus deberes…- dijo Daisuke, quien no separaba sus ojos de un carcajeante grupo que se hallaba a tan solo unos veinte metros de distancia, a la salida del establecimiento educacional.- Shirou, aquel chico que tiene el cabello revuelto… él es Kurosawa Kanta.- Observé al grupo con detención y fijé la vista en el muchacho con la característica mencionada. _Es un niño, no podía tener más de quince años…_

-Pues entonces vamos por él…- dije, al tiempo que me ponía en marcha para hacerme de ese insipiente chiquillo, pero Daisuke me paró en seco y me volteó para que fijase la vista en él…_ comenzó a expeler aquella aura de negruzca, esa que tanto a mi como a mis hermanos nos hizo estremecernos… _

-Ellos están acá…- _¿Ellos? _A lo lejos y de la nada, apareció un auto oscuro como la noche, con vidrios polarizados. Su sola presencia intimidaba, su sola presencia daba cuenta que esto no sería algo fácil.

-No llames su atención con esa aura, Daisuke… Detente, ahora mismo o ya verás que cuando se den cuenta de tu presencia…

-…despreciarán la tuya. Ese desde un principio fue mi plan. Shirou-san… Ahora, solo necesitamos a Gorou-san- dijo Daisuke, sonriéndome tan gentilmente que creí percibir en mi interior cómo esa coraza que por tantos años había elaborado en mi emotivo corazón, había recibido de lleno su impacto.

-Daisuke, tu…

-Tú debes hacerte de él, yo seré tu Faceless…- _Qué impresionante… ¿Daisuke? ¿De verdad eres tú?_

-Pronto… no nos queda mucho tiempo.- Daisuke y yo observamos la escena. Los tres chiquillos que acompañaban a Kurosawa caminaban junto a él hasta la esquina contraría en la cual nos hallábamos, la misma en donde desafortunadamente se había estacionado aquel intimidante coche negro. _Era ahora o nunca…_

Tanto Daisuke como yo comenzamos a caminar raudos tras los pasos de Kurosawa, quien aún no daba cuenta de nuestra presencia… ¿_Será a causa de aquella aura de Daisuke?_ De pronto, desde el auto estacionado, bajaron cuatro hombres, de aspecto marginal, y poco sociables… _Estereotipo americano de asesino barato._

-Apégate al plan, sin importar lo que pase… apégate al plan.- dijo Daisuke, para luego apurar el paso y sobrepasar sin más al grupo que aún no caía en la cuenta de la presencia de aquel chico de casi dos metros de altura.

-¡Hey! ¡Chicos! ¡Disculpen!- dije, para llamar la atención del cuarteto de adolescentes que me antecedía. Ellos se voltearon, con cara extrañada, intentando buscar en mí algún signo de "pocos amigos". Rápidamente busqué el contacto visual con alguno de los chiquillos, amigo de Kurosawa para imitar aquella expresión sociable, de confianza, íntima…

-¿Hay algo en lo que te podamos ayudar, amigo?- _Perfecto. Kurosawa Kanta era tan simple de engañar como el común de los mortales._

-Solo necesito que me digan dónde está la estación de trenes más cercana. No conozco muy bien esta ciudad y para mala suerte me he perdido de mis amigos…- _Tono de desesperanza creíble. Respuesta del grupo…_

-¡No te hagas problemas por ello! Buena suerte la tuya, todos nos dirigimos hacia allá…- _Positiva._

-Les estaría muy agradecido…- dije, al tiempo que veía a lo lejos, como es que Daisuke se hallaba situado en frente de los cuatro hombres, quienes no le quitaban la mirada de encima… _¿qué carajo? ¿Cómo es que hace…? _De pronto un sonido atronador llenó la casi vacía calle en la cual nos hallábamos…_ El aura oscura de Daisuke se había desvanecido… tan solo un aura de desesperación fue la que se dio a conocer… _A lo lejos observé como Daisuke caía de rodillas al suelo, al tiempo que los hombres que hace un momento se hallaban ensimismados en el chico del aura cambiante, ahora caminaban sin preocupación alguna por la solera en la cual nos hallábamos, ostentando cada uno de ellos en sus manos sendos revólveres… _No me digas que… ¡Daisuke!_

-¡Esos chicos vienen hacia acá! ¡Y ESTÁN ARMADOS!- Los chicos que se hallaban a mi alrededor, corrieron despavoridos a causa de la situación. Tanto Kurosawa como yo los observamos en estado de shock…

- Le han disparado a aquel chico… le han disparado…- decía Kanta, reflejando en sus jóvenes facciones asombro y congoja… Por mi parte, yo solo tenía ojos para el chico en cuestión… _¿por qué no ha corrido? ¿Por qué sigue a mi lado?_- ¡Chico, debemos ayudarlo! Esto es mi culpa…

-¿Tú culpa?- ¿Acaso este chico, sabía que aquellos sicarios venia tras de él?

-Ven, sígueme… - dijo Kurosawa, quien tomando de mi mano, me hizo introducirme al establecimiento del cual hace unos momentos había salido.

Algunos disparos siguieron nuestros movimientos. El estridente sonido que producían las balas al sonar con el asfalto hacia retumbar mis tímpanos… _Daisuke… Si Saburou se entera de esto…_

-¿Sabes conducir? Podríamos hurtar el coche del director. Está aparcado en el estacionamiento dentro de la escuela. Solo debemos movernos con cautela… Si ese chico sigue ahí por unos momentos más podría…

-¡SÉ LO QUE PODRÍA PASAR CON ÉL, NO SOY IDIOTA! ¡INTENTA HABLAR MENOS Y CONDÚCEME HASTA DONDE ESTA EL MALDITO CARRO!- _Rayos… me dejé llevar por los potentes sentimientos de estrés y miedo que daba a conocer aquel chiquillo que aún me llevaba de la mano… Es un chico fuerte. Esa careta de niño enclenque solo la usaba para poder pasar de ser percibido… Es inteligente… Es todo un misterio Kurosawa Kanta._

-¡Allí está!- A lo lejos, un auto azul estaba situado en el aparcamiento interno del establecimiento…_ Daisuke, resiste… _El chico corrió rápidamente hasta el móvil, para luego desde su bolso sacar un sin número de herramientas, que utilizándolas de forma aleatoria y con una destreza única, abrió el carro sin siquiera activar la alarma.

-Cómo es que tú...- _Era sorprendentemente irritante. Parecía un profesional. _

-Si tu fueses el hijo bastardo del jefe de una de las más reconocidas mafias, créeme que sabrías más de una técnica para sortear los atentados homicidas que han rondado tu vida desde que tienes uso de razón...- _Buen punto… Petulante comentario, pero objetivo…_

-Sabes conducir o es que dejarás que un menor de edad rompas las reglas.- _Es peor que Nana…_

-Guarda silencio de una vez mocoso egocéntrico y escóndete lo mejor posible. Saldremos de aquí e iremos por Daisuke...- _Groso error…_

-¿Daisuke? ¿Te refieres a...? ¿Es tu amigo? Y tú, así de tranquilo… Eres increíblemente frío...- Sonrió emocionado el chiquillo… _¿Quién sonríe por algo así?_

Subiendo finalmente al auto y haciéndolo partir al método antiguo de los cables, dimos marcha a lo que sería el escape menos delicado de la historia.

Nunca fui bueno con los autos, tampoco se me daba bien la mecánica, eso siempre le competió a Gorou... él es el práctico, yo solo soy teórico. Por tanto, de cierta forma sabia conducir... _teóricamente hablando..._

-¡Qué rayos haces!- dijo Kanta, cuando el automóvil comenzó a dar frenazos cada dos metros de recorrido. -¿¡Qué haces con el embriague!? ¡Los cambios…! ¡Qué...! Oye, ¿realmente sabes conducir?- _Qué pregunta, idiota…_

-Sé la teoría... Pero nunca lo había llevado a la práctica.

-¿A-a la práctica? ¡Pero qué tipo de idiota eres...!

-¡El idiota eres tú por suponer cosas que no son...!

-¿A quién llamas idiota, idiota?- Aquella estúpida y poco productiva discusión llegó a su fin, cuando el parabrisas estalló en mil pedazos a causa de un impacto de bala que pasó peligrosamente cerca de la cabeza del sorprendido Kanta.

-¿Viste eso?- dijo sonrientemente el chico... _¿Qué rayos? ¿Era una especie de masoquista o adicto a la adrenalina?_- ¡Vamos, arranca de una vez o para la otra, lo que volara por los aires no serán vidrios!... ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!- decía cantarinamente el exasperante muchacho, al tiempo que evadíamos con brillante soltura a nuestros atacantes.

-¡Bien, lo haces perfecto...! Eeh... no sé tu nombre, ¿cuál es?

- No es relevante...- respondí sin más. Mi concentración estaba completamente evocado a lo que estaba frente a mí y a la sincronía que debían tener mis movimientos en la conducción… _No había complicación en el acto… por ahora._

- Pues bien, "No es relevante"- kun, mi nombre es Kurosawa Kanta, pero todos me llaman Kan.- dijo, extendiendo la mano por sobre mi hombro, desde la parte trasera. Como era de esperarse, no acepté su mano y tampoco quise ahondar en la conversación gentil que tan impropiamente había comenzado, pues por fin salíamos del establecimiento, por la salida principal, ante las anonadadas miradas de algunos transeúntes.

-¡Allá esta Daisuke!- dijo Kanta, quien tuvo la intención de bajarse, sin embargo lo detuve en seco.

-¡Tu quédate acá! No vayas a hacer de su sacrificio, una acción vana.- dije, al tiempo que dejaba el auto andando, bajaba y me acercaba al malogrado muchacho , quien se encontraba junto a otras dos personas que intentaban asistirlo ante el escenario sanguinolento que presentaba.

- ¡Muchacho, este chico necesita atención médica! ¡Está sangrando mucho...!

-No se preocupen de él, yo me haré cargo. Les agradezco su ayuda… ¡Kurosawa! Ayúdame a moverlo, ¿quieres? Antes de que...- _¡Ugh! Tarde…_ Los sicarios volvían a aparecer en la escena.  
>- ¡Kan! ¡Ayúdame!- Los hombres salían nuevamente del establecimiento, y los disparos volvían a sentirse en el aire.<p>

-¡Voy!- El chico se hizo de los pies de Daisuke, mientras yo lo tomé por debajo de los hombros y lo cargamos hasta la parte posterior del auto, en donde lo acomodamos de la mejor forma… _Cómo fue que creciste tanto…_

Una desalentadora situación quedó al descubierto luego de que tanto Kanta como Daisuke se pusieran a cubierto dentro del automóvil. El costado del inconsciente muchacho sangraba muchísimo y él... no daba señal alguna de vida.

-¡Daisuke! ¡Daisuke reacciona!- le dije, golpeándole la cara... _Percibo miedo... siento desesperación… ¿Siento? Si, ¡Siento!_

-¡Hey, no pierdas la compostura! ¡Tú solo intenta conducir a un lugar seguro! Yo... ¡Rayos!- El vidrio de la puerta posterior abierta voló por los aires, de la misma forma que lo había hecho el parabrisas. Los sicarios ya estaban a unos 50 metros.

-¡Sube y arranca! ¡Ya!- dijo Kanta. Yo, sin dar más vuelta al asunto, arranqué el auto y desaparecimos del lugar, mucho antes de que nuestros perseguidores pudiesen siquiera tomar su bendito auto y darnos caza.

-¿Y Daisuke? ¿Daisuke, está bien?- _Si... sí, no era mentira... sentía, volvía a sentir. El calor húmedo del miedo, el vacío por el desasosiego... la expectación por la espera de una respuesta clara de la situación del chico… Todo estaba dentro de mí, afianzado a mi corazón, reverberante en mi alma…_

-Hum... Veo la entrada de bala, pero no la salida. - dijo Kanta, observando la herida.

-¿Entonces estará bien? Lo pregunto porque el disparo fue casi a quemarropa y...

-¡HA! ¡Este hombre tiene una suerte de un demonio!- dijo Kanta riendo alegremente.

-¿Por qué lo dices...?- _Una luz de esperanza se sembró en mí… _

-Tal parece que la bala dio contra una costilla. Debe haberse incrustado en ella. Lo que digo es que el problema ya no es la bala…- _Genial…_- El problema ahora es la sangre que ha perdido. Debemos ir a un hospital, de inmediato... – _Eso no estaba en mi planes…_

-¿Puedes controlar la hemorragia?- dije, observándole por el retrovisor.

-Ya no hablemos de hemorragia. El flujo de sangre no es tanto como para llamarlo así. Debo presionar la herida... y sí, creo que podría detener el sangramiento.

-Genial, pues nos vamos a casa…

-¿A-a casa?- La sorpresa que reflejó el rostro de Kanta, fue mayúscula.

-Sa-Saburou-san...- _Daisuke…_

-¡Daisuke! ¿Me oyes? ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunté.

-¿Saburou? ¿Ese es tu nombre?- dijo Kanta, quien me sonreía por el retrovisor.

-No...

-Saburou-san...-insistió Daisuke, quien luego calló.

-¿Quién es Saburou-san?

-Nadie importante...- dije… _Mientras menos sepas de nosotros, mejor._- ¿Estas presionando la herida? ¿Se detiene el sangrado?

-Sí, se detiene, pero este hombre necesita sutura. Debemos llevarlo a un centro...

-En casa existen de esas cosas, y tú te harás cargo de ello…

-¿¡Y-yo!? ¡Estás tu loco! "No es relevante"-kun, soy solo un chico de secundaria. Acaso piensas que…

-…Yo solo pienso en que eres el hijo bastardo de uno de los más grandes jefes de la mafia, el cual debe saber de esas cosas, ¿me equivoco?-… _"No es relevante"-kun… Tsk…_

-Buen punto. Ok, ok... Si sé hacerlo, pero no es de mi agrado...- dijo Kanta, quien seguía cuidando al inmutado Daisuke. -¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó luego.

-A lo que va a ser tu hogar por un tiempo, quizás largo…

-¿Mi hogar? ¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué? Acaso... oye, ¿No trabajarás para mi padre, verdad?- me observaste por el retrovisor con unos ojos tan oscuros que evidenciaban tus malas intenciones si es que la respuesta era afirmativa.

-Te equivocas rotundamente. Queremos destruir a tu padre, y para eso te hemos secuestrado.

-¿Secuestrarme? ¡Genial! ¡Nunca pensé que luego de tantos años a alguien por fin se le ocurriese extorsionar a mi padre de tal forma! Son buenos ¿eh?- ¿_Qué carajo? El nivel de sorpresa de este chico no existía… _

-Ok, me dejaré secuestrar, pero quiero saber quién es mi gentil secuestrador...- sonreía nuevamente. _¿Por qué sonríe tanto...? ¿Quién sonríe al saber que está siendo secuestrado? ¿Quién le sonreiría tan gentilmente a su secuestrador?_

-Para qué quieres saberlo.- pregunté.

-Quiero saberlo para poder llamarte si es que tengo alguna petición como secuestrado, ¿no?- _Perspicaz, insufriblemente perspicaz…_

-Soy...

-¿si?

-...Shirou.

-¿Shirou? Hum... me gusta.- ¿A qué venia ese comentario?- Hey, Shirou, ¿tendré lujos? Donde me llevan, ¿es una casa o será un galpón así como en las películas? ¿Serás el secuestrador malo, el bueno o el acosador?- decía sonriente el chiquillo.

-Te pido que guardes silencio. Por respeto a Daisuke y por mi sanidad mental...

-¿Te molesto? Hum... lo siento… Solo algo más ¿cuánto falta?- _Aquí vamos._

_El día de hoy, entre la irresponsabilidad de Gorou, mi nueva situación de desbloqueo sentimental, el herido Daisuke, los sicarios, Kanta y próximamente el temible sermón de Saburou, creo que puedo decir fehacientemente, que mi vida apesta. _


	12. CAPÍTULO 11: LA CONSCIENCIA SIN FRENO

CAPÍTULO 11: LA CONSCIENCIA SIN FRENO

Sumido en el suspenso, mancillado por la desdicha y aun con el sabor amargo de la traición me hallaba yo en mi cuarto, intentado hacer caso omiso a ese sensación oscuro que hace algunas horas me había invadido: un mal presentimiento, un dolor lacerante en mi pecho, una sospecha oscura, una sombra de desdicha...

-Debe de ser Shirou...-_ Es Daisuke...- _Es mi hermano, mi pequeño hermano es el que...-_ Daisuke, Daisuke...- _¡Es mi familia la que se encuentra en peligro!...-_ ¡Daisuke_!...- ¡Ya no lo soporto más…! ¡Ya no quiero escuchar ese nombre en mi cabeza! ¡Nunca más!...- No podía más. La preocupación por ese ser ajeno a mi familia era apabullantemente fuerte. Esta opresión me estaba matando, devorando mi paciencia, enclaustrando mi tranquilidad… ¡Qué es lo que me ocurre! ¡Qué es esto que me tiene al borde de la demencia! _¡Daisuke, Daisuke!_ Vociferaba sin cesar mi alterado espíritu…

_No te mientas más… _-¡No me estoy mintiendo! ¡Es él quien intenta confundirme!-… _Él solo te está pagando con la misma moneda. Tú lo hiciste primero con él…_-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo no jugué con él! ¡Nunca lo haría…! Él… él es importante para mí…-_ De qué forma lo es… Dilo… Dilo de una vez, Saburou…_- ¡Él es mi aprendiz!- _Respuesta equivocada…_-¡Déjame en paz!- Mi consciencia, mi eterna enemiga…_Deja de luchar Saburou, agotas tus fuerzas en vano…_-¡Te equivocas! Yo he podido dominarte todos estos años, y podría hacerlo por el resto de mi vida…- _No si él está frente a ti…_-¡Deja de herirme! - _Daisuke…_- ¡No digas su nombre!- _Asume tu deseo impuro. Hazlo parte de ti…_- ¡NO! ¡YO JURÉ PROTEGERLO! ¡JURÉ SER QUIEN LO RESGUARDARA DE TODO MAL! ¡JURÉ…! ¡JURÉ ESTAR SIEMPRE A SU LADO Y…! –_ Haz fallado, Saburou…_- ¡SHIROU FUE…! ¡Shirou fue el culpable...! Pudo leer mi alma, pudo leerte a ti… Pudo leer tu deseo mefítico- _Si, ese hermano tuyo es astuto… Pero yo lo soy más…- _No dejaré que lo hagas…- _¿Hacer qué? Yo solo quiero lo que a otros les apenaría hacer. Quiero satisfacer mi sátiro apetito, o más bien…_ _Nuestro sátiro apetito, nuestra ansia de placer…_- ¡No hables de esa forma! ¡Deja de pensar que tú y yo somos uno!- _Y dime entonces, para ti dónde empiezas tú y termino yo. Si somos dos entes distintos, si pensamos divergentemente, si deseamos de forma impar… Por qué es que tu cuerpo reacciona al solo pensarlo, al solo tenerlo cerca… Dime entonces, quien fue el que jugó con sus sentimientos al desnudarlo en el lavado. Dime quien tuvo deseos de probar esos carnosos labios y responder afirmativamente a ese glorioso pero egoísta pedido que tu querido aprendiz declaró sin tapujo alguno. Estos días me has tenido bajo control, así que el único culpable de esos pensamientos eres…_- Yo…- _Muy bien Saburou. Ahora, ¿me podrías decir entonces dónde está la diferencia entre tus pensamientos y los míos? Vamos amigo mío, desata tu alma libidinosa… Haz carne eso que piensas, enfrenta tus verdaderos sentimientos y asume de una vez por todas que la careta de Demonio que has puesto sobre mi rostro no es más que el reflejo tangible de ese miedo tuyo por dar cuenta de quien realmente eres: Un amante reprimido, el cobarde hombre deseoso de su Aprendiz… _

-¡CALLATE, CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!- Esa voz, esa paranoia constante que me incita a pecar, ya ha agotado toda mi paciencia y mis deseos de seguir luchando. Estoy cansado de todo esto. Estoy cansado de esta pesada duda que existe en mi mente. Estoy cansado de las voces indulgentes de mi corazón que mantienen atado a ese Demonio que altera mi ánimo. Estoy cansado de pensar, de ser yo el que carga con este deseo impuro, con este pensamiento mundano, con este sueño libidinoso que enciende mis noches y obscurece mis días… ¿Por qué debo ser yo quien tiene que sentir esto? ¿Por qué no fue alguno de mis hermanos? ¿Por qué no fue algún desconocido que cruza por la calle? Quiero descansar, quiero que mi alma descanse… "_Correría hasta el más absurdo de los riesgos si es para que por fin tu alma pueda descansar..._"… Daisuke, ¿cómo es que luego de tantos años aún sigas siendo una de las pocas personas que entiende mi turbio espíritu? ¿Correrías hasta el más absurdo de los riesgos por mí? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú quien deba hacer esto? ¿Por qué tú, Daisuke…?

-Por qué tú… - dije, en voz alta, como esperando una respuesta que obviamente nunca se hizo escuchar, muy por el contrario, aquella pregunta reverberó infinitas veces en las paredes de mi habitación, como haciendo una bienvenida o más bien un presagio de lo que posteriormente diría cuando, ese mismo día cuando te volviera a ver.

-¡GOROU! ¡NANA! ¡NECESITO AYUDA!- La voz de Shirou se hizo escuchar fuerte y clara en el pasillo contiguo a las habitaciones de todos. Como nunca, denotaba cierto grado de nerviosismo muy mal maquillado… _Malas noticias…_ La sospecha creció rápida y concreta dentro de mí cuando me percaté que dentro de los llamados, no fui mencionado… _Realmente era Daisuke… _Caminé lentamente hasta la puerta de mi habitación que colindaba con el lugar de donde procedía la voz de mi hermano, sin embargo, mis posteriores acciones perdieron toda lógica, luego de escuchar lo que posteriormente Gorou vociferó:

-¡DAISUKE! ¡DIOS MIO SHIROU, POR FAVOR DIME QUE SIGUE CON VIDA!- ¿Con vida?... Las piernas me flaquearon y sin más caí al suelo, de rodillas, con una súplica silente entre los labios, invocando a los dioses para que se apiadaran de esa alma joven… _Esto no está pasando, no está pasando…_

-¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA, GOROU! ¡INTENTA SER ÚTIL AHORA, YA QUE NO PUDISTE SERLO CUANDO MÁS TE NECESITABAMOS!- _Gorou… ¿Gorou no fue con ellos?_- ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! ¡DÓNDE MIERDA ESTABAS!

-Yo…

-¡APÁRTATE DE UNA VEZ, GRANDISIMO IDIOTA! Debemos actuar rápido. El chico ya ha perdido mucha sangre…-_¿Sa-sangre? _

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Gorou, a un alguien que quizás acompañaba a Shirou. De ser así, lo más probable es que ese alguien sea…

-Kurosawa Kanta, su secuestrado y por el momento el chico que salvará a su amigo…- _Lo habían logrado…_

-Cómo carajo…- Creo que Gorou se preguntaba lo mismo que yo. Las voces comenzaron a moverse por el pasillo, dando cuenta de que se acercaban a la habitación adyacente a la mía: la de Shirou.

-Daisuke. Él se convirtió en carne de cañón. Tuvo que hacerlo pues proyectó sabiamente que alguien seria lo suficientemente patán como para dejarnos ser blancos de una lluvia de balas.- _¿Balas? ¿Sangre? Dios… A Daisuke le habían disparado..._ -¿Dónde está Saburou?- Preguntó Shirou, cesando su caminar justo en frente de mi puerta. Los sentía fuera, aquellas cuatro personas. Dos de ellas con una jadeante voz, otro con un severo tono y el último en el más puro y terrible silencio… _Daisuke corrió riesgo de muerte y tú siquiera te inmutas ante la situación… Muy bien, Saburou._

-Debe estar durmiendo en su recamara. Por lo que sé, desde que ustedes partieron no ha salido de ella.

-Cuida de que no venga a mi cuarto. Oiga lo que oiga, que no se acerque a mi cuarto.- Ese preocupante tono que daba cuenta de tan alarmante orden, la severidad de sus voces y la conjugación máxima de mi aguda sensación dieron en el clavo en la obviedad de las palabras oídas: Daisuke se hallaba herido de gravedad.

-¡Daisuke! – estalló mi garganta, en un llamado casi suplicante. Me levanté raudo del suelo y abrí de par en par la puerta de mi habitación. La postal que me entregaban los recién llegados, era devastadora. Sangre, sangre, sangre por doquier… Aquel hedor ferroso caló hondo en mi memoria y guardo espacio para la sensación nauseabunda que me sobrellevó a continuación.

-¡DAISUKE!...- Intenté abalanzarme sobre ese hombre moribundo que descansaba inocentemente entre los brazos de Shirou y quien supuse era Kurosawa Kanta, pero el agarre de Gorou fue mucho más fuerte que mi tenacidad por querer estar junto a él, junto al inconsciente y pálido Daisuke.

La congoja y el desasosiego oprimieron mi cuerpo, mucho más que el hermético abrazo de mi hermano, quien comenzó a entregarme la calidez de su esencia, engatusando mis sentidos con su Maestría, haciendo florecer en mí la estabilidad y la tranquilidad.

_Qué injusto era todo. Quería hundirme en la desesperación, quería llorar a mi Aprendiz herido, quería sentir furia por el paupérrimo trabajo de Daisuke, por su negligencia. Quería culpar a Gorou por su ineptitud, por sus pensamientos individualistas, pero no pude… El dolor se fue tan rápido como llegó. Mis lágrimas se secaron en la puerta de salida y la intranquilidad se volvió polvo ante el incinerante sentimiento de paz que Gorou había escrito a fuego en mi espíritu…_

-Calma, calma ya hermano. Ahora déjame ser yo quien te proteja de los malos sentimientos...- dijo mi hermano menor, quien llevó un escalón más alto esa densa cortina de empalagosos sentimientos que habían ido sosegando mi alma poco a poco, tal como un sedante.

Mi respiración se calmó, mi pulso volvió a la normalidad, mis extremidades se volvieron pesadas, al igual que mis párpados.

-N-no me hagas… dormir.- Sencillo y sin resistencia alguna, mi cuerpo cayó rendido en los brazos de Gorou, quien observándome directamente a los ojos, agregó entre la brumosa realidad terrenal y la onírica: -Saburou, ya verás que cuando despiertes, todo andará bien…- Y sin más, mis ojos se cerraron, sumergiéndose en la más pura oscuridad.


	13. CAPÍTULO 12: QUIÉN ERES REALMENTE?

CAPÍTULO 12: ¿QUIÉN ERES REALMENTE?

Todo había acabado. Para suerte de Daisuke, de muy buena forma. La sutura había sido un éxito, por lo menos así se veía, así que puedo decir que, luego de tres horas de arduo trabajo, entre la presión de sus compañeros, la imagen viva del hombre que reflejaba horror en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y mi propio deseo de compensar al hombre que podría haber dado su vida por mi causa, pude al fin cumplir mi cometido.

-Debemos dejarlo descansar… ¡Vaya! Este, sin lugar a dudas, es el hombre con el umbral de dolor más alto que en mi vida he visto…- _Bueno, aunque tal vez pudo influir el hecho de que se haya desmayado…_

-¿Estará bien entonces? ¿Ya no corre riesgo alguno?-Preguntó esperanzada, la única persona que no se despegó de mi lado: Shirou.

-Estará bien. Ahora solo deberá mantener reposo absoluto por unos cuantos días.- Mis palabras fueron acompañadas por un resoplido de alivio por parte de mi única compañía… consciente.

-Te lo agradeceré toda la vida…- dijo aquel hombre que hasta ahora no me había mostrado más que su cara gruñona… y digo hasta ahora porque en este momento me está dado a conocer lo que tal vez será la única sonrisa que vea reflejada en sus labios… _Q-que bello…_

-N-no te pre-preocupes de ello…- _¿Estoy nervioso? ¿Por qué me he puesto nervioso?_- Eh… S-será mejor que lo dejemos. Nosotros deberíamos quitarnos esta ropa…-_Eso sonó mal…-_¡M-me refiero a que deberíamos deshacernos de estas prendas! ¡Apestan a sangre!- Luego de eso, reí nerviosamente, mientras Shirou me observaba un tanto contrariado por mi estúpido comportamiento.

-Claro, tienes razón. Esa de ahí es la puerta del lavado. Ve y date un baño. Yo conseguiré ropa para ti.- Shirou, luego de indicarme una puerta que se hallaba a mi derecha, se acercó hasta la salida de su habitación y antes de partir, agregó, reflejando finalmente todo el cansancio de un día sin tregua:

-Agradezco enormemente que te hayas cruzado en nuestro camino, Kanta.- Aquella frase, viniendo de ese hombre serio solo podía traer consigo la calificación de verdad absoluta.

-Gra-gracias…- Luego de ello, con un "vuelvo enseguida", Shirou desapareció.

_Es irónico pensar en la alegría que me embargó al escuchar semejante frase, sabiendo que el hombre que la acuñó es mi secuestrador. Sí, es irónico y triste a la vez, pues desde pequeño he sabido que ni mi madre, ni obviamente mi padre están agradecidos de mi existencia. Es duro, pero es la realidad._

-… Esos sentimientos, lo conozco bien. Tristeza y nostalgia… Kurosawa Kanta.

-¡Dai-Daisuke!- _¡Diablos! ¿Cuándo se despertó? ¿Cómo es que sabe que…?_- Pensé que… pensé que despertarías hasta mañana.- _Estos chicos, cada uno de ellos, son extraños. Hacen dormir como si nada a la gente, leen la mente… ¡Qué más queda!_

-Kanta, dime… ¿quién nos acompañaba?... N-no pude saber ¡Ugh!... e-estoy confundido…-el atolondrado muchacho comenzó a incorporarse trabajosamente, a lo que yo lo detuve rápidamente.

-¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Si te mueves de esa forma, tu herida podría abrirse! Además, has perdido mucha sangre. Deberías permanecer aquí por un tiempo, ¿me oyes?

-N-necesito resguardar a los… ¡Ugh!- Daisuke se llevó una mano hasta su malherido costado y volvió a recostarse.- Kanta… el automóvil… es una pista para hallarnos…

-Shirou pensó en ello y lo abandónanos a una gran distancia.- _Qué perspicaz era. Aun después de todo lo sucedido…_

-T-tus amigos…

-Escaparon a oír los disparos. Ni siquiera sabrán de lo sucedido.

-Los sicarios…

-Los perdimos cuando nos desviamos de la autopista.

-¿Y tú…?

-Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidan. Sé quién es mi padre, no tengo nada más que agregar.

-Perfecto…- Daisuke me observó por unos instantes más y volvió a caer en la inconsciencia.

-¡Vaya! Hiciste un gran esfuerzo solo para saber cómo andaban las cosas… Eres sorprendente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kanta? ¿A-algún problema con Daisuke? ¿Por qué lo observas tan detenidamente? ¿Ocurrió algo con…?

-Relájate, Shirou.- el recién llegado me observaba con tanta expectación que creí que correría peligro mi vida si no le respondía con premura.- Solo recuperó la consciencia para preguntar un par de cosas, solo fue eso.

-Pero…

-¡Él ya está bien! ¡No seas exagerado!

-¿¡Exagerado, yo!? Exagerado… sí. Creo que lo estoy siendo. Esto es interesante, muy interesante la verdad.- dijo más para sí mismo que para mí… _Era extraño, bastante extraño..._

-Eres raro…- le dije.

-Yo también lo creo. Me he vuelto alguien o algo que ni siquiera puedo controlar…- ¿_Qué tipo de respuesta esa, frente a un directo insulto?_

-Por cierto, era un insulto…- le dije.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Y estoy molesto por ello! Pero… estoy intentando controlar mis nuevos sentimientos…- _¿Nuevos sentimientos? ¿A qué se refería?_

-No te entiendo…

-Tampoco quiere que lo hagas. En este momento me siento desprotegido por ello. Siento, una sensación extraña en mi estómago, que va acompañada con escalofríos e imágenes fugaces y desagradables de lo ocurrido. Siento que todo podría ser peligroso y…

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?- _¿Estaba jugando conmigo?_

-¿Miedo? ¿Es esto lo que se siente? ¿Es este el sentimiento puro? Es… es desesperante.- dijo, al tiempo que se sentaba al borde de la cama en donde descansaba Daisuke, se llevó una mano al pecho y la oprimió fuertemente.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-No. Siento que me estallará el corazón, no soporto esta sensación.- dijo, expresando pánico en aquellos sorprendentes ojos violeta.

-Anda, todo estará bien. Ve tú primero a tomar un baño. Te sentirás mejor, te lo aseguro…

-¿Me lo juras?- _Esos ojos… Aquel hombre serio que conocí había muerto ante tanta expresión de sensaciones… ¿Quién eres realmente, Shirou?_

-Te lo juro. Ahora, ve.- _Es peligrosamente cautivamente…_ Después de ello, fue Shirou quien partió al lavado, en busca de descanso más que de limpieza.

_Cómo poder asociar la pureza de los sentimientos que expresa cada una de estas personas, esa enfermiza preocupación, la sinceridad de su mirada, la congoja existente por los sucesos vividos y ese fuerte sentimiento de aprecio que casi llega a tener tintes románticos y pasionales, con la realidad de un secuestro. La esencia de hogar se respira en cada habitación es emanada por cada integrante. La sensación es tan grata que podría considerar este lugar mucho más acogedor de lo que algún día fue mi propia casa, mi propio núcleo familiar… mi propia vida, sin más. _

-Es extraño el parecido que tiene con él…- dijo una desconcertantemente suave y profunda voz. Cuando supe de donde venía aquel susurrante sonido, me percaté que su emisor era el hombre que debieron adormecer para que no armara lio.

-¿Disculpe?- _No comprendí el contexto de aquella afirmación._

-Es que ahora te veo, caí en la cuenta de lo semejante que son tus facciones a las de Daisuke.- dijo, sonriéndome de forma forzada… _Era cierto, cuando le vi por primera vez, pensé en lo mismo._

-Tiene usted razón, eh…- _No sabía su nombre._

-Saburou, Kadoma Saburou.- _¿Él es…?_

-¿Usted es Saburou-san? ¡Vaya! No sabe cuántas veces en el día oí clamar su nombre, una y otra vez.

-¿D-de qué hablas?- Su voz titubeó notoriamente, y sus ojos adormecidos se desviaron una milésima de segundo entre mi persona y la que descansaba en la cama de Shirou.

-Él lo ha llamado desde que fue herido hasta antes de perder la consciencia luego de la dolorosa curación que hace poco tuvo que sufrir. Decía una y otra vez "Saburou-san… Saburou-san"

-S-son niñerías… bobadas. Fue mi culpa. De pequeño lo consentí demasiado.

-¿Desde pequeño? ¿Usted lo crio?...

- Cómo esta él…

- ¿Hum? No respondió a mi pregunta, Kadoma-san…- Su ojos se desviaron ahora más evidentemente… _¿Está evitando mi pregunta?_

-… ¡Vaya muchacho! Eres insidioso y por lo visto no tienes tacto. Parece que el parecido va mucho más allá que la simple expresión.- Su personalidad me era desagradable, pero por alguna extraña razón, más que fastidiado, comencé a sentirme intimidado por su presencia. Aunque su aspecto no era de temer, pues su tamaño no pasaba del mío, y su contextura era más bien delgada, sentía como esa mirada penetrante dominaba mi ser e intentaba avasallar mi espíritu.

-¿Fue así como le frio el cerebro a Daisuke-san? Lo digo porque cada vez que le mencionaba una expresión de desasosiego se dibujaba en su cara…- De una manera casi inmediata, esa sensación que Kadoma había querido implantar en mí, desapareció.

-¿Qué…? Tú…

-¿Usted nunca responde a las preguntas directas que se le formulan?-Una sombra de ira se formó en sus perezosos ojos… _Lo sé. Mis ataques son bastante incisivos…_

-No juegues conmigo…- me dijo, sin siquiera en un tono de amenaza.

-¿Quién es el que juega realmente?- Kadoma me observó como quien admite haber asesinado a alguien. La acusación sincera de sus sentimientos se leía a destajo en sus pupilas. Había dado en el blanco. Este hombre era un libro abierto.

-Yo no juego con nadie.- Esta vez sus palabras tenían tintes de advertencia. _Una más y…_

-Daisuke y sus desenfrenados llamados me hacían entender otra cosa.- _¿Cuál era mi afán por sacarle de quicio? Me temo que esa esencia desagradable que expele en asociación a su obstinada y petulante personalidad, me incitaban a hacer de las mías… aunque, tal parece que subestimé a mi sosegado interlocutor pues, al cabo de un momento, una densa atracción se hizo parte del cuerpo del mismo… ¿Qué rayos? ¿Estos chicos realmente son humanos?_

-¿Ehh? Tal parece que llegó un chico interesante. Hum… Me gusta.

-¿Disculpa?- _Qué se supone que…_

-Sin rodeos, chiquillo. Vamos directo al grano. Tú quieres respuestas y yo quiero dártelas. Pues bien, para tu satisfacción y la mía… de cierto modo, te daré una, pero quiero que seas tan inteligente y perceptivo como lo has demostrado ser hasta ahora. Interprétala profundamente, Kanta.- Esos ojos… _¡Se trataba de una persona completamente distinta!_

-No alcanzo a comprender…

-… Daisuke solo sufre pues entiende que no hay forma de escapar de mí, ni yo de él. Esto, mi apetecible amigo, es un juego pasionalmente cruel que, mocosos como tú no entenderían…- _¿Q-qué fue eso? ¿Qué sensual forma de hablar era esa? ¡Qué mierda sucede en esta casa de locos!_

-Kanta, la ducha está… ¡Saburou! ¡Qué haces…! ¿Saburou, hermano eres tú?- _¡Shirou! ¡Mi eterno salvador! ¡Sálvame de este infame bipolar!_

-¡Oh! Pero qué te ha sucedido. Hay algo completamente diferente en ti. Tu aura se asemeja a la del estúpido de Gorou…

-Saburou, no me digas que tú… ¿Aún después de tanto tiempo no has podido reprimirte?

-¿Ha? ¿Reprimirme? Aún escasea el coraje y una alta cantidad de pasión para poder doblegarme… Por cierto, ¿me echaste de menos, Shirou?

-Saburou, no hagas esto ahora. Daisuke aun te necesita como Maestro, no como… no como esto.

-¡Qué tipo tan aguafiestas eres, Shirou! Es obvio que en esas condiciones Dai-chan no podría siquiera soportar una noche de…

-¡SABUROU, BASTA! ¡ESTE NO ERES TÚ! ¡VUELVE EN SÍ DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!- dijo Shirou, evidenciando sin tapujo alguno su enfurecimiento.

-Vamos, Shirou-kun, no le hagas perder la chispa a mis visitas poniendo esas muevas de disgusto. La verdad, no te queda eso de expresar sentimientos…- Ante el inexplicable cambio de actuar de Kadoma, la indescriptible cara de desconcierto de Shirou y mi corazón latiendo a más no poder, solo podía calificar lo sucedido como "bizarro".

Luego de eso, y aun cargando esa esencia melosa y enfermizamente sensual, el extraño y cambiante hombre del excéntrico, salió de la habitación emitiendo una leve risita burlona.

-¡Hey, Saburou! ¡Regresa hermano!-Shirou salió en busca del recién desaparecido hombre… _Ese extraño hombre ¿tiene doble personalidad o es que su carta de presentación escondía su verdadera esencia? La confusión se estaba haciendo de mi mente… No entiendo nada… Estos chicos son… ¿dijo pasional, verdad? Es que ellos… _Observé nuevamente al durmiente Daisuke, quien por fin denotaba descanso en sus jóvenes facciones… _¿Qué edad tendría? Kadoma dijo que había entrado a su familia a los 5 años… ¿Kadoma es mayor? ¿Qué edad tendrá? Denota madurez en su hablar, pero su cuerpo dice lo contrario… ¡Qué confuso es todo esto!_

-¡Hey! ¿Has visto a Saburou? Me he quedado dormido y pensé que podría estar… ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Tu ropa es un desastre!... más bien, tu eres un desastre. Ve al lavado, yo podría cuidar de Daisuke mientras te aseas.

-¿Eh?- _Rayos, ahora era Shirou quien actuaba de manera extraña… Espera… había algo distinto en este personaje. Sus gestos, el modo de hablar, la forma de referirse a mi persona… era completamente distinto… ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres realmente?_-… Creí que habías ido en busca de él, hace tan solo un momento.- _Si Saburou pudo cambiar en cuestión de segundos, ¿Shirou también lo podría hacer?_

-¡Claro que estoy en busca de él… y no hace tan solo un momento! Te he dicho que me quedé dormido y le perdí la pista…

-¿Dormido? ¿Cuándo? Hace unos momentos discutías con él y… ¿Te dormiste en el lavado?

-¿Qué?- _No nos estábamos comprendiendo… _

-… Espera un momento ¿Quién eres tú?

-¡Qué caraj…! ¡Pero si ya me has visto!- ¿_Nos habíamos visto antes…?_- ¡Dios! Nunca creí que tendría que ser necesarias nuevamente esas estúpidas pulseras de reconocimiento… ¡Qué acertijo tan indescifrable es el hecho de diferenciar a gemelos idénticos!

-¿Gemelos idénticos?- _¡Ah! ¡Ahora entiendo! Ya recordaba…_

-Soy Gorou, hermano gemelo de Shirou… por si aún cabía alguna duda. Ahora, ¿has visto a Saburou, cerebrito?- _Qué insufrible… ¿es que Shirou es la gota de cordura dentro de este manicomio?_

-Ha salido junto a Shirou. Kadoma dijo algo raro acerca de su relación entre él y Daisuke. Fue bastante extraño su actuar, era como si fuese otra persona…

-¡Mierda! No otra vez…- _¿Otra vez?..._ Gorou salió disparado por la puerta, dejándome nuevamente sumido en el más puro silencio… _En qué estaba pensando cuando creí que este lugar podía ser mejor que mi hogar. _


End file.
